my big bad wolf
by millymollymanda
Summary: When bella goes to see jake she just wants answers but will she get more than she wanted? Will she let her self fall in love again or not?  imprint story Bella&Sam OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own twilight :(**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Swan but people call me Bella. Let me tell you a few things about myself. I am 18 and I live with my dad Charlie in forks. I moved here after my mum remarried a a guy called Phil he is ok travels a lot my mum would stay home with me but she missed him a lot so I came home to forks

I fell in love with Edward Cullen a vampire we loved each other or so I thought ,I loved him a lot but to him I was just a toy I still remember the day he left me in the forest

_**flashback**_

"_come for a walk with me Bella" Edward said_

_I went with him he has been acting weird with me for the past 3 days I wanted to know what was going on where was Alice? I've not seen her at all. Suddenly he stooped and turned to me _

"_Bella we are leaving"_

"_ok but I got to tell Charlie something" I though I had a bit more time_

"_when I mean WE I mean me an my family" I did not know what to say I just stood there _

"_Bella its time for us to move on people are beginning to notice we cant risk it"_

"_ill come with you" he had to take me he loved me _

"_I don't want you to come, the tears came down then he did not want me _

"_you ...you don't want me?"_

"_no"_

_well that changes things._

"_Don't you love me?"_

"_no how could I love you? You was just a toy something for me and my family to play with"_

_how could he after everything he put me through I stood there not saying anything _

_**end of flashback**_

He left me in the forest that night Crying. Sam found me about 4 hours later. All meaning in life was gone .

I did not talk to anyone only answered when I was asked a question went to school came home an did my homework and cooked dinner for Charlie. Charlie told me he was going to send me back to my mum I said no!

I started hanging out with Jake I slowly started getting better. Talking more smiling life was looking up. He told me about Sam and his gang, I remember Sam being the guy who found me the night when Ed...he left me it hurt to say his name or any of there names.

Jake was worried that Sam wanted him in his gang saying he was looking at him weird, but I told him he could not have him I would not let anyone take him from me he was my sun always making me laugh .We spent a lot of time together but one night he got sick an went home I have not seen him since then and that was 2 weeks ago I ring but get told he was out with Sam how I hated that man.

I decided I am going to LA Push tomorrow and talking to him I will get my answers and I will get my sun back.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I stood at Jakes door trying to get in but billy would not let me in I tried to push past him but he was not moving wonder if he would hate me if I pushed him he would hate me .

"billy I need to talk to Jake please just let me please" I was about to start crying I just wanted to talk to him.

"Bella he dose NOT want to talk to you. I am sorry but just go home I am sorry" he said he looked like he was upset about saying that but I was not going to take no for a answer , I pushed past him an ran to Jakes room. I could hear billy calling me to stop but I didn't listen. Pushing open Jakes door I froze I cant believe what I was looking at. Jake was asleep on the bed hanging his legs off the edge he was fast asleep his face looked older then the last time I had seen him but he still looked like a kid sleeping peacefully. Just as I looked out the window I seen them Sam and his gang.

"what have you done to him he did not want to be in your stupid gang" I was so angry he was my friend an they took him from me.

Just as I looked up at Sam I felt a weird pull to him he had the most lovely dark brown eyes his copper skin looked so smooth I just wanted to run my hand over his cheek, his lips looked so kissable I just wanted to …... no I cant think like this he took my best friend from me an I love Ed...him I still loved him.

"we did not do anything Bella what did he tell you what do you know?" one of the guys shouted then I remembered the other 3 guys, looking at them they looked all the same like brothers then I noticed they were all shirtless all 4 of them an god they looked good.

I looked at one of them it was embry he looked different what happened to the boy I met when I was with Jake?

"He did'nt tell me anything he's to scared of all of you" they started laughing all but Sam he was looking at me I tried to not look at him I needed to concentrate. The pull was still there like he would protect me. I was getting more angry how dare they laugh at me? I looked at the one guy who shouted at me an I saw red an slapped him. Ow that hurt!

The guy started shaking and growling? Oh shit

"Paul calm down" Sam said. So the guy was called Paul, I just stood there frozen he was looking at me with so much hate it scared me I could not move . Sam looked at me with fear in his eyes " BELLA MOVE GET BACK" Sam shouted I snapped out of it just as Paul turned into a big silver wolf I turned and ran as fast as I could just as I tripped I seen Jake jump out of the window.

"No Jake turn around RUN" he jumped over me an exploded into a red-brown wolf they started fighting biting and growling I just froze I was doing that a lot today I could not believe my eyes first vampires now wolves what next witches and the tooth fairy.

"Jared embry stay with Bella don't leave her" Sam said as he ran into the woods after Paul and Jake "looks like the wolf's out the bag now"the guy I found out who was jared said then he started laughing was this person for real Jake could get hurt .

"yep Paul is going to be in so much trouble did you see the look Sam gave Bella looks like you are not the only imprinted wolf now" embry said laughing what is a imprint? What did he mean and what dose it have to do with me?

As I sat there waiting for Jake to come back I thought back on what had happened today I came to get answers from Jake but found out that werewolf were real how much more can one person take?


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOV**

I had just finished patroling an I was on my way to Jakes with the others, all the guys were going on about how Jake always goes on about Bella swan. I will never forget the day I found her in the woods after that leach left her, when I found her she was unconscious I thought she was dead.

_**Flashback**_

_I just got off the phone to billy he said that Bella Charlie swans daughter had gone off into the woods with that leach Cullen 4 hours ago he asked if me and the boys could go look for her and make sure he had not changed her. After calling Paul an Jared we were running in wolf form to to forks Paul was hoping for a fight nothing new there!_

_Hey I am just hopeing for some fun - Paul_

_we are not looking for fun we are looking for Bella a fight is just a bonus – me_

_I could hear the laughing from Paul an jared in my mind. We got to forks and hid in the woods._

_Paul you go north jared you go west an I will go east howl if you find her – me_

_yes boss – Paul and jared _

_I kept my nose to the ground trying to find her I could smell the leach all around finally I could smell her after about 10 minutes I could see her after telling Paul an jared I found her an to meet me at her house I phased back and put my shorts on ._

_Looking down at her I was worried her eyes were closed she was shivering from the cold and it looked like she was dead. Thankfully she was only asleep I picked her up and carried her home. She warmed up a bit with me being 109.5 degrees body heat. From her sleep talking all she kept saying was "he's gone" over and over, how could he leave her in the woods to die I wanted to kill him._

_When I got back to Bella's house I handed her over to her dad telling him she was ok._

_**End of flashback **_

I will never forget that day or the look of her when I found her.

"Sam what you thinking about ?" jared asked me I must of looked like I was thinking hard or something

"just the day I found Bella" everyone shut up talking Bella was a bit of a sore spot around the pack Jake was upset about not being able to talk to his best friend an was not happy with us. He told us she was good with weird her dating a vampire and all trust me he was not happy about hearing that.

Just as we got to Jakes A face looked out of his window it was a face I recognised It was Bella swan.

She came running out of Jakes house right up to us shouting asking what we did to Jake she looked at me an my world just stopped nothing else mattered to me in this world everything that kept me here was gone my family, my pack everything gone the only thing keeping me to this world was standing in front of me. It was Bella with her long brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes her full kissable lips and a little blush on her cheeks she was my everything I wanted to protect her love her and be with her.

Oh no Jake is going to be pissed

I imprinted on Bella swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOV**

All the pack knew Jake had a crush on Bella you could hear it when he talked about her plus the whole mind link he could not stop thinking about her. He hoped he would imprint on her but that would not happen now because I did, he will just have to learn to live with it she was my sole mate . Would she accept me when she found out we were all wolfs? She was going to find out sooner than I thought as she slapped Paul. Why did she have to slap Paul he has the worst control.

I could see Paul was about to phase and Bella was to close she has to move or Paul had to calm down. "Paul calm down" I said trying to stop him from phasing but he just kept getting Bella was stood there frozen not moving I wanted her to move an not get hurt she was to close "BELLA MOVE GET BACK" I shouted she listened but before she could run Paul exploded into a silver wolf she turned and ran back to the house. Before she got inside or even to the door she tripped over looked up an saw Jake jumping out the window and running towards us.

"No Jake turn around and run" she shouted but it was to late Jake had phased into the wolf and he and Paul were fighting biting an growling at each other they fell into the woods think It might be time to stop the fight, running into the woods I yelled to jared and embry to stay with Bella.

Phasing into my big black wolf I could hear the the yelling mostly from Jake.

_How could you attack her like that you could of killed her – Jake thought as he took another bite out of Paul _

_well she should not of slapped me – Paul he should not of phased like that in front of anyone most of all not my imprint, he could of hurt her._

_WHAT – Jake and Paul said at the same time at least they have stopped fighting _

_how could you Sam you knew I loved Bella and I wanted to imprint on her how can that happen now? - Jake_

_yep Jake was not happy about the imprint _

_its not my fault Jake you know we cant control who we imprint on – me _

_you could always fight it – Jake was pushing it, did he really think I would fight my imprint to Bella iv been a wolf for nearly 2 years and I would not fight my imprint on Bella it could kill her both_

_no Jake I will not fight it and you will just have to deal with it Bella is mine if you like it or not she is my imprint I know she is your best friend Jake but that is all she will ever be – I said in my alpha voice I did not like giving commands but if I have to I will I had to when I told Jake to stay away from her._

_Paul was just listening to us talking thinking he has gotten away with the attack but I had not forgot _

_Paul early morning patrol for the next 2 weeks for attacking Bella and Jake you get one week for fighting with Paul I know you were protecting Bella and I thank you for it but you did not have to fight your brother – the truth, I think I was going easy on them if someone was walking past we could have been exposed _

_And you both have to say sorry to Bella – I heard a groan come from Paul he was not to good at saying sorry._

_So how you going to tell her about the imprint I mean are you going to tell her? - Jake _

_that was what I was worried about telling her, what if she gets scared an ran away? she will hate me its just a risk I will have to take._

_I'm not happy about this but you don't have any choice she will take it ok an will not run away from you don't worry she is good with weird – Jake thought _

_I hope he is right. _

After that we phased back to human an walked back to Jakes house to explain things to Bella I hope Jake is right and Bella will accept the imprint I don't think I have ever been as nervous as I was walking into Jakes back yard and seeing Bella on the floor waiting for us to come back .

God I hope this goes well.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I sat there waiting for Jake, Paul an Sam well mostly Jake he was my best friend an he never told me he was a werewolf . He could of told me I would not of freaked out ok maybe a little but if I can be friends with a vampire I could be friends with a big fur ball of a wolf he was still my Jake my sun the same guy who made me laugh but I had questions an I wanted answers.

I kept asking embry and jared what imprinting is and they kept saying the same thing "its not up to us to tell you" why the hell cant they tell me stupid werewolf's.

It feels like I have been sitting hear for hours when Jake, Paul an finally my Sam came out of the woods WAIT my Sam where the hell did that come from?

"Bella are you ok ? Your not hurt are you?" Sam asked which is kinda weird why would he care so much, oh well.

"yes im fine but can you please explain to me how you 3 turned into wolfs please" I said looking at Sam with his big brown eyes I felt like I was getting lost in them till someone cleared there throat.

Looking around I think it came from Paul he looked like he wanted to say something. "Bella im sorry for nearly attacking you but you should not of slapped me" he said with a cheeky grin, looks like that is the best sorry im going to get, better than nothing. "its ok Paul im sorry for slapping you but you did deserve it" I said smiling letting him know I was only joking.

"ok, so Bella what do you want to know?" Sam asked still staring at me with a small smile playing on his lips. " so you are werewolf's right?" they all nodded "how did you become wolfs ?" Sam answers this one for me

"its kinda in our blood have you ever heard the legends of our tribe?" I said no and he started telling me the legends about the cold ones and the men who turn into wolfs to protect there people from the vampires. Then I remembered the time with Jake on the beach a few weeks after I moved hear, flirting with him to get information about the Cullen's.

I found out all the boys were werewolf's including Jake. Sam was the alpha an he told Jake he could not talk to me or see me as it could be dangerous and if he got angry he could phase and hurt me . I was pissed at Sam for doing that Jake would not hurt me but it just shown me how easy a wolf could lose it an phase just like Paul did.

I listened but could not stop looking at Sam every now and then he would somehow catch me an smile I would blush an look the other way. It was nearly lunch and I offered to make them something to eat

Sam and the pack told me most of the things about being a wolf about the speed,strength the extra hearing an sight and how they would eat so much I found that out when I cooked lunch, an about how they would never get cold with a body temperature of 109 they also told me how they never age, that hit a sore spot why am I the only one who has to get god dam old it is so not fair. I could tell they were keeping something from me maybe it has something to do with imprinting what ever that was.

"what is imprinting?" no one spoke they all looked at Sam he looked scared like he did not want to tell me or something.

"Bella come for a walk with me?" Sam asked, I looked at Jake an he just nodded so I got up an made my way to the door.

Little did I know my life was about to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOV**

"What is imprinting?" everyone just went quite and looked at me. How am I going to explain what imprinting is to her without getting her scared? The leach has been gone for over 6 mouth now is she ready for me to answer that for her ? I hope so because I don't have much of a choice.

With everyone looking at me I don't think I could tell her so I asked if she would go for a walk maybe the beach I don't think I have ever been this nerves ever, come on Sam your the alpha you can do this I thought . She looked at Jake he just nodded yes an she walked outside. The walk to the beach was quite it was nice, when we got there we sat down on a fallen tree quite for a few seconds , I decided just to go for it get it all out there.

"imprinting is a wolf thing it's sort of like love at first sight but a million times stronger. The wolf would do anything for the person he has imprinted on he could be a friend , brother or a lover anything. The world revolves around that one person its like she is keeping him on this earth the wolf would do anything to protect and love her, Bella I imprinted on you " she just sat there listening not saying anything. I was getting nervous what if she runs I don't think I could handle that. That stupid leach really messed her up I want to kill him.

Just as she was about to say something I could hear a howl and see jared running down the beach "Sam its her she's come back, quick" that fucking red head leach she's been trying to get to something but we just don't know what she wants.

I was torn I need to go but I could not leave Bella but this leach is a tricky one I think Bella could tell I was having a battle in my head "Sam go I will wait hear go sort it out" I just looked at her I knew she was stubborn and I would not win in a fight with her. With one last look I ran back with jared phasing on the way. Through the mind of Jake and Paul I could see them fighting the red head.

"Just let me get her then I will go away all I want is her" the leach said.

_who dose she want ? - Paul, Jared and Jake thought the fight had stopped for the minute she just looked at us like we knew what she wants._

"_I_ will get her you cant protect her all the time" _with that she ran off we ran after her but she is so fast we followed her all the way to the cliffs and she jumped into the sea how could we not get her?_

_We need to find who she's after an protect them – Jake thought, all of us agreed we could not let her get to the girl who ever she is._

_Hey Sam look over there who is that with Bella?-Jake asked me I looked over an there was Bella with a guy he looked over to us as if he could hear us just then I noticed he had red eyes he was a vampire we all took off to the beach how could I leave her? I hope we got there before he hurts her. _

_We ran so fast but when we got there he was gone Bella was sat there looking more pale then normal we phased back._

Running over to her she did the last thing I could of expected she jumped up an hugged me I don't think anyone could wipe the smile off my face. Pulling back I looked at her face she looked scared " Bella who was that did he hurt you?"

"no he did not hurt me he warned me she's back she wants me" with that I looked at the pack with all shocked faces I think we just found who the red head wants.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Sam had just ran off down the beach along with Jared I thought about what he has just told me. He imprinted on me I was who he was meant to be with, but what about Edward? What about him he is gone an never coming back. I just realised I just thought his name without the hurt feeling in my chest. It was true he was gone he didn't love me he told me so himself. Maybe I should give Sam a chance I felt the pull I had to him I thought about leaving him an it hurt.

I was waiting for Sam to come back when I looked into a pair of red eyes. I looked up only to find Laurent, I froze for about a minute trying to find my voice.

"Laurent is that you?" of course it was he looked the Same as the last time I seen him. I thought he went to live with Tanya and her family.

"hello Bella long time since I have seen you I went to the Cullen's home and they had gone. I though you would of gone with them" he sounded shocked but I was more shocked that the mention of the Cullen's got me angry and not hurt. "Yes they have gone an I stayed hear but they visit a lot I will have to tell them you said hello next time they come to town" I tried to lie the best I could but the look on his face told me he did not believe me.

"Bella I came to warn youVictoria is after you. A mate for a mate she asked me to help find you but I told you last time I would not hurt you. I'm living with Tanya now, I like it there but the diet is kinda hard I slipped up a few times but im trying." To say I was shocked was a understatement , I was glad he would not hurt me.

Suddenly he turned around to the cliffs an there stood the pack looking down at us they turned an ran back to me. Laurent just told me to be careful an ran away I started to feel dizzy ,would Victoria ever leave me alone? Edward was not with me any more he had gone I was not his mate.

Thinking about Edward all I could do was hate him. Hate him for leaving me to die, hate him for leaving me unprotected. All the love I felt was gone an it was replaced with hate I still loved Emmett my bear of a brother and my adopted parents. I never blamed jasper for anything that happened on my birthday it was not his fault he had his blood lust an 5 other vampires. But Alice my 'best' friend if she cared she would not of gone I felt nothing for her as well.

Looking back I saw Sam and the pack running to me. I did the first thing I could think of I ran to Sam and jumped into his arms, I felt safe in his arms he would protect me.

"Bella who was that? Did he hurt you?" the worry in his voice was strong but I could also see the smile on his face I couldn't help but smile as well.

"no he didn't hurt me he came to warn me she's come back for me"

"Bella who has come back for you?" he looked straight in my eyes I knew I had to tell him everything now.

"Victoria a vampire who wants to kill me" a growl went all around the pack I knew they would not be happy about this.

We sat on the beach I sat on Sam's lap with his arms round my waist, I told them everything from the time I moved to forks to meeting the Cullen's I told them how I figured out they were vampires Jake just laughed. I told them about the baseball game and the three vampires and me running to phoenix with jasper and Alice then running off to save my mum or so I thought I was . I was rubbing the bite mark when Sam took my hand and had a look at it, he started to get angry when I told him about James and when he bit me.

"how are you not a leach then?" Paul asked. "Edward sucked the venom out he didn't want me to change im glad about it now" looking up at Sam, he looked down at me with love in his eyes .

"So that is what happened when you was in phoenix when you ' fell through a window '" Jake said upset I didn't tell him the truth. I just nodded.

"so this Victoria is the red head leach that has been trying to find a girl who just happens to be you?" Sam asked I just nodded again glad I had someone to tell. They told me they would patrol round my house at night and asked if I could spend as much time in la push as possible.

After that Jake, jared and Paul all left leaving me and Sam on the beach. " we could give this imprint thing a try, take it slow I don't want to be hurt again" I said looking down at the sand, Sam's hand went under my chin making me look into his eyes

"Bella im not going to hurt you like that leach did im not going to leave you. Your my sole mate and we can go as slow as you like."

I smiled and did the only thing I could think of . I kissed him, no thoughts of Edward were in my head, the only thoughts were Sam and his lips attacking mine. I was happy but for how long I don't now.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Its been a couple of mouth since me an Sam have been together, and I was happy. Victoria is still after me but the pack is still protecting me. Iv been spending a lot of time in la push, I got to meet Kim she was jareds imprint she was about the same hight as me with short dark brown hair. We soon became fast friends I even went shopping a few times. She could not cook so that was mostly my job and I can tell you these boys can eat.

Quil is showing signs of phasing soon all the guys are upset knowing there friend would have to live this life, but Jake an embry are happy to have there best friend back. They told me how upset they got watching there friend go through this an seeing him so depressed. They knew it would be soon its just a waiting game now.

Sam has been so good to me. Not pushing me to do anything I don't want to. He met my dad officially as my boyfriend a few weeks after he told me about the imprinting. Thankfully him and my dad got along, he liked Sam a lot.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sat with my dad having dinner he was looking at me weird all day, every time I looked up he would look at his food with a light blush on his face. I think it was time to tell him about me and Sam. Sam asked me if he could meet my dad we had been together for about a mouth ,better get it over with._

"_dad is it ok if Sam comes round later" I asked not looking up from my food_

"_sure, you to have got pretty close lately" he said with a small smile. I could feel my face going red "yes we are kinda together now dad"I looked up to see the smile getting bigger._

"_ok I know Sam will look after you he can come round" I smiled ,im glad my dad likes Sam _

_I text Sam letting him know he could come round the reply I got just made me smile more im sure my face would be hurting soon if I keep smiling._

_From Sam_

_To Bella_

_hey baby will be round soon_

_missing you baby _

_c u soon xx_

_about 2 hours later Sam was standing at the door looking as sexy as ever just in his cut-off and a blue t-shirt. He hugged me and kissed me I forgot where we were until I heard someone clearing there throat . I looked behind me to find my dad leaning by the door frame with a big cheesy grin on his face I just buried my face in Sam's chest , I could hear laughing._

"_Sam you better look after my baby girl, if you don't I have a gun and I am allowed to use it " can my face get any redder? _

"_I will sir u can trust me" _

"_good im going to watch the game" my dad left with a beer in his hand._

_**End of flashback **_

Thinking about it made me giggle a bit, since then me and my dad have talked a lot more.

"what you giggling about" Sam asked looking down at me, we were at his house just lay on the chair with my head on his lap watching TV.

"I'm just remembering the day you met my dad" Sam smiled down at me, he bent his head down and gave me a sweet loving kiss. I smiled into the kiss just getting more into it when we heard a howl in the distance.

We pulled away Sam giving me a sheepish smile "go, im going to go home an cook for Charlie, come round after I will put some food away for you" with one more kiss he left.

Driving home I could not help but think everything was looking up, I still think about Emmett and Jasper I miss my brothers but I gained 3 other brothers. I wonder what they would be doing now maybe hunting , I was pulled out of my thoughts pulling up at my house what is my dads car doing home?

I got out of my truck and walked into the house the rust and salt smell hit me full on making me dizzy and feeling sick, stumbling into the lounge I found my dad on the floor in a pool of his own blood I ran to the phone screaming and crying dialling 911.


	9. Chapter 9

**SPOV**

I just left Bella at mine promising I would see her later. Everything is going grate with her, I met her dad and he was happy. I promised I would look after her and intend to do just that.

Running into the forest I phased into a jet black wolf and was bombarded with worried thoughts.

_What happened to me why have I got paws – quil _

_I could see he was in his garden at home hiding under a tree. I could hear the rest of the pack behind me._

_Quil calm down I will explain everything to you – me_

_calm down, how am I going to calm down im a freaking dog – quil _

_I could hear the rest of the pack trying to calm him down but he was freaking out. I don't blame him I remember the first time I phased all alone._

_Quil man its Jake welcome to the pack – Jake _

_after about a hour quil had calmed down and phased back _

I phased back and pulled on my shorts we explained to quil about being a wolf , he was just glad to have his friends back and to finally knows what was going on.

We were going back to my house, I was hoping Bella would still be there but sadly she went back home, only a couple of hours till I see her again .

Just as we got in the phone was ringing.

"hello"

"_Sam its billy"_ billy sounded like he had been crying

"hey what's up billy?"

"_Sam its Bella u need to get to her house now"_

"billy what's the matter with Bella" all the pack was looking at me with worry in their eyes listening to the call

"_Sam the police just rang Bella found Charlie murdered, Sam you need to get there" _I put the phone down and left.

I don't think I've ever phased so fast, the pack were right behind me.

_Sam what is going on?- Paul said him and Bella had been getting on much better he really thought of her as a sister_

_Bella found Charlie murdered when she got home – growls went through the minds of the pack all of them speechless._

phasing back when we got to Bella's I ran out of the woods looking for her. I found Bella sat in the yard crying her arms warped around herself

"BELLA" she looked up her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She got up and ran to me not letting me go. She cried into my chest hugging me tight.

"Bella its ok I got you its ok Bella" I tried to calm her down, she fell on the floor pulling us both down I just sat there with her on my lap crying holding her tight to me. The pack were sat around us just trying to figure out what happened.

Looking up from Bella I could see the police bringing out charlie's body covered in a back bag. I held Bella tighter to me she did not see this, when they brought the body past us I got the sickly smell of the leach the the rest of the pack picked up on the scent of the red headed bitch, she had done this to Charlie that bitch was going to die if it was the last thing I did.

The police said Bella was not allowed in the house tonight, she was going to stay with me at my house it was about 6:30pm when she was allowed to leave. Jake had gone home to get his car we were going to drive to billy's, he wanted to make sure Bella was ok. She's not spoken much but had stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms. We just pulled up at Jakes house and billy was waiting at the door. I held Bella tight to my chest she was still asleep. I walked through to Jakes bedroom and laid her on the bed till we were ready to go home.

Walking through to the lounge billy was crying for the loss of his friend, I sat down on the chair and looked at the rest of the pack "well we all know who did this to Charlie, we have to get this bitch once and for all" all the pack nodded in agreement.

I left the pack and Billy to check on Bella she was still asleep, she woke up about a hour late. She opened her eyes an looked at me, she didn't say anything just put her arms around me and lay there. After a few minutes we got up and went into the living room , the pack was still there along with billy. Jake and Paul got up an hugged Bella saying how sorry they were an the bitch was going to pay for what she did

"so it was Victoria who did this to my dad?" her voice was dead, she looked at me an I nodded sadly.

"is she going to go to all the people I love then? What if she comes after you guys?" she was worried about us she was a selfless girl.

"Bella she won't get us I promise im not going to let anything happen to you baby I love you I wont let her hurt you" she looked up at me shocked but with a small smile on her face.

"I love you to Sam please don't leave me" all the pack an billy were just watching us, small smiles on there faces but mixed with sadness with the loss of a friend.

"never Bella I won't leave you" She just hugged me tight not letting go.

"Bella we all love you" billy said and the pack nodding along


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I lay on the bed with Sam's arms wraped around me remembering the past few hours. My dad was gone, he was never going to walk me down the isle on my wedding day, he was never going to see his grand children grow up he is never going to see me grown up.

I remembered all the birthdays I had with my dad all the times I said I love you. The time I wasted all those mouth I was a zombie but I will never forget the look on his face when he caught me and Sam at the door the first time they met.

Sitting in the living room with Sam I knew who killed Charlie she was going to kill all the people I love till she gets to me."Is she going to go to all the people I love then? What if she comes after you guys?" I don't think I could lose any more of my family all I have was the pack and my mum.

"Bella she won't get us I promise im not going to let anything happen to you baby I love you I wont let her hurt you" did he just say he loved me? Yes he did, I loved Sam more than anything, I just did not want to get hurt I didn't want him to leave me, but I knew Sam would never hurt me

"I love you to Sam please don't leave me" he promised he would never leave me and hugged me.

Sam told me I would be staying at his house tonight as I was not be allowed back home. When we got to his house we just lay in bed close together, I started to think about Alice, would she of had a vision of that happening? She could of warned me she could of called, she was meant to be my best friend. She said she cared about Charlie it must be true, out of sight out of mind. Sam could feel me shaking with anger " Bella what's the matter?" I never told him that Alice could have visions he knew they had powers but told me to tell him when I was ready.

"Alice she must have had a vision of Charlie being killed by Victoria why did she not ring me or something, she could of stopped this" I was sobbing now he held me closer if that was possible.

"Bella what do you mean by vision? Is that one of there powers?" I had no loyalty to her or Edward now. "Yes she had visions, Edward could read minds but never mine and jasper could feel emotions, that is why they left I got a paper cut on my birthday and jasper attacked me, but it was not his fault he felt five other vampires thirst for my blood, Edward's was worse my blood smelt ten times better to him than any other blood I was his singer, my blood sang to him Edward made it worse by pushing me into a table with glass plates on" it was weird did she not have a vision of all that happening?

Sam was shaking, anger all over his face, I put my hand on his cheek and he slowly calmed down "Bella thank you for telling me that, I wont let her or any of them near you again." I was glad I just hope I never see her or Edward again.

"I only blame Alice an Edward the others I cant blame them". I sighed and lay back falling asleep in Sam's arms.

The last few weeks have gone by in a blur. I was let back into my house the next day, Sam came with me along with the rest of the pack there were 7 wolves now Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth ( Seth is a only child in this story ) the biggest so far. I walked into the living room and just sobbed I could not stay in there any more I was still staying with Sam two days later he asked if I wanted to move in with him.

_**Flash back**_

_The pack had all gone to do there own thing Jake, Quil and Embry were out on patrol and Jared had gone to see Kim. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner the pack would be back later and they would be hungry. Sam came at the back of me wrapping his arms round my waist._

"_Bella you know you don't have to cook every night" I liked to cook, Sam was letting me stay with him I wanted to make sure my boys were well fed._

"_Sam you know I don't mind cooking I like it , plus you let me stay hear with you, when I go back I won't have anyone to cook for" _

"_then don't go back move in hear with me" I turned around and looked in his eyes to see if he was joking _

" _you mean you want me to move in with you here in la push?"_

"_yes, u can sell the house in forks if you want or you can keep it I love having you here, having you close to me waking up with you next to me" a tear fell down from my eye he always said the sweetest things. Thinking about it I don't think I could ever go back to the house, I don't think I would ever want to. _

"_ok but you are only saying this so I can cook for you every night" I giggled letting him know I was joking. He had the biggest smile on his face he bent his head down and gave me a sweet loving kiss._

_**End of flash back**_

I sold my dads house in forks a couple of days later. The pack helped me move all my stuff into Sam's, bribe them with pizza and they would do anything for me. Charlie's funeral was held an it looked like all of forks went and a few from la push. The pack carried the coffin and Billy black said a few words about Charlie he told story's about the many fishing trips they had with Harry Clearwater. I sat at the front with Sam on one side and my mum on the other. My mum loved Charlie even after all these years she still cared about him he would always have a part in her heart for him. After the funeral we buried my dad in forks cemetery his headstone was already there something simple he never did like anything flashy.

I found out a few days after the funeral that my dad had life insurance which was quite a lot, it all went to me. With that and the money I had from selling the house I had quite a bit of money. I gave billy some of it he was doing his house up with everything he needed. Some of it went into mine and Sam's house doing it up and making it feel like a home, he liked the feel of it being out home.

There had been no sign of Victoria since she killed my dad but I know she will be back she wont be happy till she gets me, she will keep trying and the pack will protect me till the end but why do I have a feeling something bad is coming?


	11. Chapter 11

**SPOV**

Bella had moved in with me and everything was going well. It been a couple of weeks since Charlie's funeral and Renee had gone back home, she has promised to call Bella soon and asked her to go visit her for a holiday but Bella didn't like the idea of leaving la push, worried that the red head leach would follow her she did not want to chance leading her anywhere.

The leach was still out there, there had been a lot of killings and missing people in Seattle I don't know if it was her or another leach but something is going on, I just wish I knew. When Bella told me about the Cullen's I got so pissed if Alice had visions she could of stopped Charlie's death she should of rang or even come to the border , we would of listened, I would of let her do anything to stop the pain Bella was in. Colin and Brady had phased a week ago they were twins and young only 15 but accepted life as a werewolf and fitted in with the pack straight away. There was now 9 wolves the biggest in history.

Bella was graduating from school today, me and the pack were going to the ceremony. We talked about her moving to la push school but she said there was no point as there was only a few weeks left of school. I was proud of her finishing school after everything she had been through, billy was coming as well, he treated Bella as a daughter, he was nearly as proud as me when he heard she was graduating.

Taking our seats I was trying to look for Bella, I spotted her sat 2 rows from the front she looked behind and her eyes locked on mine, her smile lit up her face I could see the light blush on her cheeks before she ducked her head and went back to talking to her friend. It started, Bella's friend Angela gave a speech and then came the diplomas, I sat an waited for my imprint to get hers when she did all the pack including me stood up an cheered A bright blush filled her face, she looked at me and blew me a kiss mouthing 'I love you' I smiled and mouthed 'I love you two'. When it was over Bella ran over to me and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs round me. I loved having her in my arms I felt that she was safe with me.

After all the congratulations and the hugs from the pack an billy we went back to la push and had a bonfire to celebrate. Bella was dancing and laughing I have never seen her so carefree dancing with Kim and jared, watching jared dance is the funniest thing I have ever seen. I was sat with billy and harry when a slow song came on and Bella pulled me up her hands went round my neck and mine went round her waist, her head rested on my chest I smiled into her hair thinking how perfect today had been. Dancing with Bella we were in are own little world there was no vampires after her no heart ache just to lovers dancing and having fun. The song come to an end but we still didn't let go still in our own little world.

The pack all stiffened when they caught a sickly sweet smell. Everything stopped. " Jake, Paul go check it out" Paul and Jake ran off and phased in the wood, about 10 minutes later Jake came back running towards us in human form.

" Sam you need to come now its the Cullen's there at the border they want to see you " I felt Bella stiffen next to me, I pulled her close to me. " Bella stay hear I don't want you near them" she looked up at me with the look saying 'you got to be kidding me' "Bella I cant risk you getting hurt please go home with the elders" I didn't want to risk her seeing them I knew she would not go back to them but I still did not want them to see her.

"No Sam I want answers please let me come I will stay near you I just want to know why"

I knew she was stubborn and would not take no for a answer plus the puppy dog eyes, they could get her anything she wanted.

"fine but you stay next to me or you stay next to Jake ok" she just nodded yes

"Colin you stay hear with the elders if anything howl ok" he nodded and went with the elders an Kim. I phased and walked over to Bella she got on my back and we ran to the border. When we got there I phased back and told the rest of the pack to stay as they were. I held Bella's hand and walked into view. Jake got on one side of Bella and Paul got on my other side.

The Cullen's looked at us with shock all over there faces "BELLA" the big one I think it was Emmett shouted I pulled Bella behind me I didn't want her here I wanted her safe at home.

"what do you want, why are you hear" why did they have to ruin our perfect day?

"we want to see Bella please let us talk to her" the doctor leach said. Bella was now stood next to me rubbing soothing circles on my hand calming me down, I looked down at her to see if she wanted to talk to them. She looked at me and just gave me a small nod

"what do you want why did you come hear today of all days?"

"Bella we left to protect you we know about Victoria coming after you we came back to protect you" oh you have got to be kidding left to protect her what a pile of shit

"protect me well you didn't do that very well where were you when Victoria killed Charlie or when he" she pointed to the fucking mind reading leach " left me in the forest to die you were meant to be a father to me but you left me why?" there was the million dollar question.

"Bella what do you mean Charlie is dead, Bella I didn't now if I did we would of come back sooner" the look on Alice's face was of guilt "Alice did you have a vision of it happening?" Bella had tears in her eyes I pulled her close a growl filled the air and my eyes looked of to Edward and smiled "why are you growling you left her to die" I felt the shaking go through my body.

"Alice I asked you a question did you have a vision of Charlie being killed?" she looked down and gave a small nod, if she could cry she would be now. All the Cullen's but Edward looked shocked.

"Alice why did you not tell me you had the vision we could of stopped it" the mother vamp said

"Edward would not let me" oh this is just getting better and better."Alice how could you, you let my dad get killed because Edward told you not to say anything you were meant to be my best friend my sister did you also have a vision of my birthday party an not tell me why Alice why?". "He said he would kill if I told you" she looked at her with sad eyes I knew she was telling the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

why would Edward kill Alice if she told me about the vision? Looking at him I could see him smile. Alice was his sister why did he do that? I needed to know. "why did you do that Edward my dad would still be hear if she had told them" I was sobbing now Sam held me close to him, the pack all around me protecting me from him.

The Cullen's looked at him wanting to know just like me why, jasper held Alice close to him far away from Edward you could tell he was trying to calm down just so he would not kill him now.

"Like I said Bella you were just a toy to me a bit of fun to pass the time, I should of let James kill you but my family wanted to protect you. Alice found out that I wanted you dead, you should of seen the family after we left all broken hearted over a stupid human girl I needed to do something to get rid of you so when Alice had the vision of Charlie being killed. You see Alice never told them that she knew what would happen on your birthday she knew all along that jasper would attack you, she hoped it would not come true. She felt so horrible for not telling. She lost her best friend I knew if she told them they would come running back to you an I could not let that happen not just yet, you were my pet and you had to feel like you had no one I said I would kill her if she told anyone. It was going just fine till we found out Victoria was after you so they just had to come back. Then you turn up with these dogs, I think my little pet needs to be taught a lesson"

I felt sick. Just then jasper attacked Edward pinning him to the ground. The females were crying and Emmett had joined in with hitting Edward

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER" Both jasper an Emmett yelled. Somehow Edward got free from them and ran into the forest, fucking baby. Jasper and Emmett ran after him I knew they would not catch him he was the fastest out of them all.

Sam was holding me an not letting go as I cried into his chest rubbing my back trying to calm me down. Everything he had ever said to me, everything we had done it was all a lie. Alice as well she was my sister and she could of told them about Charlie, he could be still alive if she had told them about Edward threatening her.

Everything was quiet, the pack was around me some in human form some in wolves. Jasper and Emmett had come back I don't know how long I was holding on to Sam but when I looked up he was staring at the Cullen's.

"Bella we didn't know i'm so sorry Bella I want to kill him for everything he has done to you Bella please say you forgive me for leaving please" Emmett was begging I could see in his eyes the tears that would never fall. I looked up at Sam he gave me a small nod and a smile telling me I could go over to him, he knew I missed my brother and I never blamed him. I gave Sam a small peck on the lips and then went running into Emmett's arms hugging him with everything I had .

"Emmy I never blamed you for leaving I know you wanted to stay you are my brother I love you so much." he gave me one of his bear hugs "em...can't...breath" he laughed and put me down. I looked over at jasper, he had his head down guilt written all over his face. I walked over to him and wraped my arms around his waist. Sam stiffened but the look I gave him told him I knew what I was doing.

"jazz I never once blamed you for my birthday, did Edward not tell you that I told him to tell you?"

"no he didn't Bella if I had better control we wouldn't of had to leave and Victoria would not of been after you and Charlie would still be alive".

"jazz it was not your fault you feel emotional right?" he nodded "when I cut myself you had to feel the thrust of not only you but Alice, Rose, Esme and Emmett not only that but Edward's I was his singer you all know my blood smelt better to him them anyone else plus he had it worse by pushing me into the table. If anything you were stronger than anyone of them" he looked down at me smiling I don't think he ever thought of it that way. He hugged me back "thank you" I heard him whisper . I let go and walked over to hug Esme and Carlisle they both hugged me and told me they loved me I told them I loved them as well. Rose surprised me and came over to hug me "Bella I'm sorry for how I acted towards you before. I just never thought Edward deserved you. You deserved better. I hope we can get to know each other and become friends, sisters." She said. I started crying again and nodded. "And family calls me Rose." She added.

I walked back to Sam's open arms, I turned myself so I had my back to his chest. Paul was now stood next to me my hand going lightly through his fur.

"Bella im really sorry I didn't know what to do im so sorry Bella" Alice said so low I nearly did not hear her "Alice I can never forgive you for what you did I thought you loved me you were my sister but I let Charlie die you could of told anyone of them" I moved my arm around at the Cullen's " that Edward threatened you but you didn't im sorry but I cant forgive you yet, maybe someday but not yet I don't think for a long time yet" I turned to Sam "can we go home now please" tears falling down from my eyes. He looked at the Cullen's told them the treaty still stood, then turned to me telling me to wait here with the guys and ran off into the forest.

He came back as my beautiful black wolf, he bent down and I was lifted onto his back by no other than Jasper "be careful Bella and I hope to see you soon" he kissed my cheek "talk to you soon jasper" after that Sam ran into the forest my arms round his neck my head in between his shoulders I was tired and sleep soon overtook me.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning laying on my bed, where was Sam? I was so pissed, how could the Cullen's do that to me? Fucking Edward stupid sparkly ass vampire! And Alice how could she? Charlie was dead because of her it is all her fault .

I could feel myself getting angry I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Walking downstairs I noticed all the pack and Kim sitting in the living room, I went into the kitchen to make myself a coffee . I was staring out of the window when I felt a pair of strong arms round me, knowing it was Sam I got myself comfy with my back to his chest.

"baby you ok?" I could hear the worry in his voice is this guy ever going to stop worrying about me?

"I'm ok I feel abit weird but im ok how about you?" I did feel abit weird it was a feeling I had but nothing to worry about

"I'm ok what do you mean you feel weird how so" see worrying about me again.

"Sam its nothing, stop worrying." I turned around and kissed him earning me a few cat calls from the rest of the pack. I buried my head in his chest going about 4 shades of red. We went into the other room and I pushed Sam onto the chair and sat on his lap. "Bella there are other chairs" Paul teased me. I did the most mature thing I could think off and stuck my tongue out at him. The pack just laughed I looked around and just smiled, the Cullen's could come back but I had my family right here. I snuggled into Sam letting my mind drift away until I heard my phone ringing, before I could get to it Paul answered it.

"hello Bella's phone" he is such a idiot. I jumped off Sam and ran to Paul trying to get my phone, lucky he did not see me and I ripped the phone out of his hand running away. " can someone hit him please" I heard the slap and a ouch, ha teach him to answer my phone.

"hello"

"hey Bella its em" ahhh my bear of a brother

"hey em what's up"

"Bella Alice had a vision this morning Edward has teamed up with Victoria, he wants to help her kill you" all the pack could hear Emmett, they were staring at the phone Sam had again wrapped his arms around me pulling me onto his lap.

"Em thanks I will call you tomorrow" I said as I hung up did Edward hate me that much that he wanted me dead so badly? I could feel the tears running down my face, this was never going to be over they would not be happy till I was dead.

"baby its going to be ok they will not get you I promise" Sam said as he was rubbing my back. I leaned into him feeling the warmth of his skin.

The pack and Kim stayed most of the day watching movies and me cooking, Seth liked to help me out cooking, truth I think he just likes to test everything. I cooked and the boys cleaned the pots and put them away Kim and I said we would go shopping soon, I swear that girl loves shopping. They left about 9pm some going on patrol and some going home.

Sam and I stayed up just laying on the chair my head on his lap, he moved his head down and kissed me starting from my lips to my ear, I got up and moved onto his lap. My hands went to his hair pulling him closer, his hands were on my hips. I kissed him with so much passion with all the love I had. It was so much more love them I had with Edward.

I felt his hand going up and down my back leaving trails of fire every where he touched I had to brake away from his lips to breath, his lips never left my skin moving down to my neck nipping and sucking and leaving light kisses . His hands went to my waist going under my top moving slowly over my ribs. He moved his arms to my legs and wrapped them round his waist as he stood up and moved his way to the bedroom. Kicking the door behind him he lay me on the bed. He knew what I wanted I also knew he wanted it as well. He looked at me to make sure I wanted this, I nodded looking into his eyes I could see was love there.

He leaned down and kissed me " I love you Bella"

"I love you to Sam" that night he made love to me with so much passion.


	14. Chapter 14

**SPOV**

I was lay in bed with Bella cuddled next to me. Its been three mouths since me and Bella made love also three mouths since we found out Edward was working with the red head bitch, there has been a few leaches round la push but we got them. We found out that Edward has changed his diet to human blood, the good news about that is if he comes onto out land we can kill him. The weird thing is the Cullen's agree with us.

_Flashback_

_me and the pack were on the way to see the Cullen's they called Bella asking to see her and to bring the pack. _

"_what do you think they want?" Jake was not happy having to see the leaches that left Bella _

"_I don't know lets hope they have some information about Edward" I really wish we could kill him but he is still a Cullen _

_running out of the woods I could smell the sickly sweet smell of the vamps, holding back a growl remembering that Bella was on my back . The Cullen's were right in front of us I bent down so Bella could get off, the big guy Emmett ran over and helped her down. He was not to bad he loved Bella a lot she trusted him so I did._

_Running into the forest i phased back._

_Walking back I wrapped my arms around Bella leaning my chin on her head, I heard her sigh when she leant back._

"_Bella how are you? Thank you for coming all of you" the leach doc looked happy to see Bella but why was we hear? Not that I was happy Bella was here._

"_im ok __Carlisle_ _ how are you? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I don't think Bella wants to be here much._

"_im ok thank you. Bella, Alice had a vision ,Edward has been feeding on humans" I felt Bella stiffen next to me, I heard all of the pack growl next to me. Paul got up an stood next to Bella he was really protective of her, Edward had broke the treaty if he come s back which I hope he never dose, he would be killed._

"_you do know if he turns up here we will kill him and only him ,we will not attack you but he will die if he comes back" I said using my alpha voice all the pack agreeing with me, they have been wanting to kill him for so long._

"_very well Sam we told him last time he lost control he would be kicked out from the family he is not a Cullen any more." Carlisle said . I could tell he was upset about it but he was not telling us something._

"_Carlisle when was the last time he lost control, I thought it was about 90 years ago" _

"_Bella remember when Edward sucked the venom out of you?" Bella nodded ,_

"_after you lost conciseness Edward lost control Emmett and jazz pulled him off you __and dragged him away" all the Cullen's put there heads down I looked down at Bella, she was crying touching the scar on her hand._

"_you mean he tried to kill me back then , looks like he always wanted me dead" I really wish he dose come back now, I want to kill him slowly and painfully._

"_Bella he told us he did not mean it he did not want to kill you he can lie better than I thought, im so sorry I never wanted this to happen" he looked so sincere I almost felt sorry for him._

"_Carlisle it was not you fault you saved me and I will never be more thank full for that" she said looking up at me, I bent down giving her a sweet kiss._

"_thank you Carlisle for telling us this but im going to get Bella home now she looks tired" Bella let out a little giggle and her cheeks turned a deep red, thinking about last night in bed._

"_Bella, Sam please tune down the lust im going crazy back hear" jasper said holding onto Alice. Bella turned around hiding her face in my chest . All the pack let out a bark sounding like a laugh._

"_Bella's been a naughty girl" Emmett's booming laugh could be heard for miles. Bella pushed herself into me further embarrassment all over her face._

"_ok time to leave thank you Carlisle if you see or hear anything more please call us" I picked Bella up and ran back to la push with the pack following behind._

_End of flashback_

one way I was hoping that fucking Edward comes back just so I could kill him but I really don't want him anywhere near Bella, but the pack want a good fight and they want him dead.

Bellas heartbeat picked up she was waking up. I looked down to see Bella staring back up at me a smile on her face, bending down capturing her lips for a kiss, her hands went straight to my hair and my arms went round her waist pulling her on top of me. I moved my hand under her top going up her back caressing her smooth skin. She tasted so sweet, she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance me gladly giving it. I smiled into the kiss hearing her moan. I moved my hand down her back and over her ass pushing her into me, moving my hands to the front of her shirt and I was cut off by the phone ringing.

Bella pulled back trying to get up to get the phone but I just pulled her down.

"ignore it" I said kissing down her neck I was not letting her go just yet

"baby it might be important I will back be soon" she said jumping off the bed and winking before going downstairs. I fell back trying to catch my breath that girl is going to be the death of me.

I heard her cry and I jumped out of bed running downstairs into the lounge to see Bella on the floor with her back against the wall.

"BELLA" I ran to her picking her up and putting her on my lap rubbing her back she let out another sob.

"Bella what happened? what's wrong?" she was sobbing now I tried to calm her down but she was just mumbling saying 'why them'

"Bella tell me what happened who was that on the phone?"I tried again

"it was Jacksonville police my mum and Phil are dead".

**BPOV**

I jumped out of bed leaving Sam lay there in a daze. I was happy to know I had that sort of affect on him. I ran into the lounge trying not to fall that would be just my luck.

"hello"

"hello can I talk to miss Isabella swan please?" ok this sounds weird

"this is miss swan how may I help you?"

"miss swan this is officer brown from Jacksonville police department is miss Renee dryer and Mr Phil dryer any relation to you?" what has happened to my mum and Phil?

"yes sir Renee is my mum and Phil is my step dad what is the matter are they ok?" please tell me they are ok

"I sorry miss swan but they were found murdered in there home late last night" no no no this cant be happening not my mum how could this happen?

"thank you officer brown" I said in a dead tone. I put the phone down an stood there. How could they be dead? Who would of done that how could someone do that? Then it hit me Edward did he kill them why do that to my mum?

I screamed out and fell to the floor crying I felt someone picking me up an trying rocking me back an forth.

"Bella tell me what happened who was on the phone?" my mum she's dead phil too why them why did he have to kill them. All I could do was cry they were killing everyone I love.

"it was Jacksonville police my mum and Phil are dead" I said sobbing into Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

**SPOV**

I was sat on the couch with Bella asleep on my lap, she finally cried herself to sleep. I knew it was Edward and Victoria who had killed them how could he do something like this? Why hurt Bella she had never done anything wrong to him.

The pack came in laughing and pushing each other until they seen Bella with dried tears on her face. "Sam what happened is she ok?" Paul ran towards her he has become like a big overprotective brother to her.

"Jacksonville police called about a hour ago her mum and Phil are dead" I tried to keep my voice low so Bella would not wake up.

"what do you mean dead how did they die?" Seth said looking down at Bella.

"I mean they were murdered, the police rang us about a hour ago they did not say much but I think it might have been Edward who else could it be?" I said, laying Bella down and pulling a cover over her to keep her warm, I kissed her head and looked back at my pack.

"how much more can she go through till she cracks? She has gone through to much already" jared had just spoke the words we all were thinking. She has gone through way to much, first him leaving her in the forest then her dad now this, she is so much stronger then any of us now.

"what are we going to do?" Jake asked looking over at Bella. I knew what I was going to do I was going kill the fucking leach when he comes back, if he comes back.

"we are going to kill him" plain and simple.

Bella started to wake up, she had been asleep for about two hours. She looked around searching for something, when her eyes looked at me the tears started to flow down her cheeks. I rushed over to her picking her up and sitting her on my lap.

"shhhh baby its alright im hear don't worry iv got you" I kept rubbing smoothing circles on her back.

The pack moved closer to her sitting around an telling her 'she would be ok she had us an nothing would hurt her' I looked at the guys and gave them a small smile thanking them for being here with her.

"Bella baby do you want something to eat or drink?" she had not eaten since last night, she gave me a small nod and I passed her off to Paul Not that I did not trust the others I just knew that Paul could calm her if she started crying.

I walked into the kitchen and made her some tomato soup and drink, taking it back through to Bella. She was lay down again with her head on Paul's lap, she looked up at me with so much love, she loved all of us. She sat up so she could eat, with a quick thank you she started eating.

"Sam I need to go to Jacksonville I was the only family left. Ive got so much to sort out oh god I don't know where to start I don't know what to do" she started sobbing again I moved the now empty bowl from her lap and hugged her to me.

"Bella don't worry I will help you with everything I'll go with you I'll be right there with you." dose she really think I would let her do this alone?

"Sam you have the pack and la push to look over you cant just leave" yep sometimes she can be so stubborn

"Bella its not like you are going to be there long Sam can go and we can stay hear don't worry we will be fine and la push will be fine go an sort anything that needs to be done and then come home" Jake answered before I could.

"ok I better book the tickets for tomorrow and pack" I just nodded, she went up to our room to her lap top. I looked at the guys "thanks guys I don't think I could let her go on her own" I don't think I would be leaving her side for a second.

"its cool Sam just make sure she is ok, its going to be a mess she's lost her mum and dad now we are all she has left" I just nodded and walked upstairs helping Bella pack. Tomorrow we would leave for Jacksonville, I knew this would be hard for Bella but I would be there every step of the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I cant believe im here in Jacksonville going to Phil an my mums funeral. We have been here about a week and Sam has not left my side unless he has phased to make sure everything in la push is ok. Everything was ready and today was the funeral, I was sat in front of the mirror doing my hair.

I remember all the time I lived here all my birthday party's all the Christmas mornings , remembering the times my mum tried to cook nearly burning the whole house down. I remembered the day she brought Phil here the first time, he was young but you could see the love in his eyes for her it was the same look that Sam gave me, true love.

Sam came behind me wrapping his arms around me, he has been so good this week I don't think I could of done this without him. Turning around I looked at him, he looked good in a suit, I don't think I have seen him wear so many tops as I have this week. He gave me a sweet kiss before walking back into the main room. We were staying in a hotel I could not face going into the house knowing he has been in there. We had been in the house once and Sam could smell Edward and Victoria there I knew it was them that killed her I wish they would just leave me alone.

The ride to the church was worse than I could ever Imagen,there was no sun out today it was Grey and cold and for the first time ever it was raining. My mum would not be happy she hated the rain, she loved the sun. Getting out of the car Sam was at my side in no time, There were a lot of people here a lot of people loved my mum and Phil. Phil had made it to the major ball players so all his team was here, there lives were cut to short all because of Edward.

My mums and phil's casket was pulling up it was time for me to say goodbye. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks I tried to hold them back but I could not do it any more, I felt like I was going to fall when I felt Sam's arm go round my waist.

"its ok baby I got you" Sam kept saying soothing words in my ear as I walked behind following them into the church. Sitting down I zoned out, all the memories of my mum and phil came flooding back, if I had not moved to forks they would still be alive. If I had listened to Edward all the times he had warned me to stay away from him my mum, phil and my dad would still be alive, but I could not regret my decision to move in with my dad if I never did I would not of met Sam and the pack, my only family I have left now.

I felt Sam nudging my arm it was over I don't even remember anything that was said. I stood up and walked with Sam to the graveyard, the tears were still falling, the priest was talking and I could not hear anything he was saying. I watched as my mum and phil were lowered into the grave together, I never got to tell her how I loved her and I never got to say goodbye. I sobbed into Sam's chest not being able to watch any more, Sam wrapped his arms around me holding me tight to him rubbing my back whispering soothing worlds in my ear calming me down.

Everyone was walking away and I just Sat there wrapped around Sam. I did not want to leave, but as soon as I could I was going back home to la push I had nothing here any more now my mum was gone, everything was gone there was nothing.

"baby I'll give you some time alone" I just nodded not trusting my voice. He kissed my head an left me to say goodbye.

I stood there looking at the grave trying to think of what to say.

"mum im so sorry, its all my fault, I didn't think he would come for you mum, you and phil didn't deserve this it should be me not you two. I'm so sorry mummy, I hope you are happy, I know you would be with Charlie and Phil. Sam will look after me mum him and the pack will look after me . I love you mummy I love you to Phil and I love you to Charlie, mum the pack will get Edward and Victoria for this I promise, I love you mummy im so sorry" I sat on the wet ground I didn't care that I was getting wet and muddy I just did not care any more.

I don't know how long I sat there could have been hours and I would not of realised it,I cried for my mum and phil and my dad the people I would not see again and the times in the future they would never see, my wedding, the grankids, I would never see the smile on their faces again or hear there laugh again. I sat there and sobbed "it should have been me dead not you"

"I cant agree more" I voice I would never forget said. A voice I once loved to hear that would make me smile but now it made me scared. I turned around an there stood the person I once loved who I was willing to give my life up for. He looked the same I knew he would look the same he was a leach they never change. He did look the same but with one big difference, the once gold loving eyes were now blood red filled with hate and staring right back at me.

"Edward" I said with as much hate I could master "how could you, my mum how could you? Why are you here Edward on her funeral do you hate me that much?"

if looks could kill I would be dead right now. He looked at me with so much hate I was scared.

Sam was suddenly next to me he was shaking really bad trying not to phase in the open. He pushed me behind him taking me out of Edwards view.

"leave now you are not welcome here leach" his shaking was getting worse and I could tell any minute he was going to phase. I moved back about five feet in case he phased, I didn't want to be to close.

Edward must of said something because the next thing Sam was gone and in his place was a horse size midnight black wolf . I had seen Sam in his wolf form a lot but now I could not stop staring at him, he was so beautiful.

I never heard anything until I felt the cold rock hard arms go around me, I saw the red hair and suddenly knew it was Victoria holding on to me. Three things happened at once, first I felt a sharp pain going down my face down my arm and I could smell the blood.

Second Edward ran off Victoria running after him

third I fell to the ground hearing "BELLA" being shouted by Sam. When did he phase back?

I looked at him, saw him running towards me shouting for help, that was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over.


	17. Chapter 17

**SPOV**

Bella was a mess at the funeral she held on to me like her life depends on it, I don't think she was paying much attention to what was being said but I don't blame her she had been through so much and I don't know how much more she could take.

At the graveyard the tears were still falling I didn't want to leave her but she had to say goodbye she had lost the last part of her blood family she had left. She still had me and the pack and she always would and had billy and sue but they could never replace her mum and day.

"baby I'll give you some time alone" I gave her a kiss and walked away, I went behind the trees to phase, I took my clothes off and put them on the floor. I had been phasing for to long now that I didn't need to get angry it just came natural now.

_As soon as I phased my mind was filled with my pack_

"_Sam what's wrong" a worried Paul, he wanted to come here with us but I needed him in la push._

"_she is saying goodbye she needed some time alone" I was only a few feet away but I did not want to leave her. _

"_Sam can you see her, as long as you can see her she will be ok." I could hear all the pack agreeing with him but I still felt uneasy. _

"_how are things there is everything ok" it was weird not being in la push I felt the pull to it but the pull to Bella was much worse._

"_Sam every thing is ok no sign of the red head or Edward, the Cullen's have asked where Bella is we had to tell them. They want to kill Edward, Rosalie had to hold Emmett back so he would not go looking for him he is going MAD" well glad someone wants to kill him as much as I do._

"_I hope he never comes back" as much as I wanted to kill him I want him to stay away and let her be happy. _

_I could smell a sickly sweet smell fucking leach. Looking round there was Edward standing in front of Bella. Running towards her I stood in front of her._

"_Sam what you going to do?" the pack shouted in my mind._

"_im going to kill him" the anger took over I growled at him warning him away _

"you think you can scare me mutt she should be dead I should kill her then you" _how the fuck could he talk like that to her? _

"_if you don't kill him we will kill him as soon as we see him" all the pack growled we have never wanted to kill a leach so bad don't know who we wanted more Edward or Victoria._

"_EDWARD" all the pack shouted out I had to laugh at that._

_He flew at me trying to grab me but I was to fast for him I moved out the way just in time. The fight was quite short I really thought he would want to fight more but he looked over to the back at me and let out a dark chuckle, I turned around and there was Bella lay on the floor with the red head leach stood over her._

"_Sam what's the matter with her?" Jake shouted, you could hear the worry plus being hundreds of miles away they did not like it._

"_I got to go I need to know she is ok" I could see the blood now and started to freak out._

"_Sam ring us let us now" _

I phased out put my pants and ran to Bella shouting her name, the fucker and his bitch ran off I wanted to run after them but Bella was more important.

Looking over her she has three long gashes down her face and her arm I needed to get some help she was losing to much blood.

I picked her up and ran to the hospital, I remember we passed it on the way to the church. With the wolf speed I found it within ten minutes. How could this of happened I only left her for a few minutes.

"HELP SOME ONE HELP ME" I shouted I had tears rolling down my face. A nurse ran up to me pushing a hospital bed with her, a doctor went to take Bella off me and it took all I had in me not to growl and pull her back, I had to let the doctor take her I needed Bella to live. They pushed her into a room telling me to wait in the family room.

The doctor asked me how it had happened I told him about the funeral and how I left her to say her goodbye's and after a while I heard her scream and found her on the floor he asked what I was to her and I told him I was her boyfriend and she has no family left it was only me and her. He gave me a sad look and turned round going after my Bella.

I waited for over two hours she had been taken into the operating room a hour ago and no one had come in to tell me anything, I rang the pack and told them I would ring when I could. I was going out of my mind what was taking so long? Why was no one telling me anything? When she was better I was taking her home, we could look after her better when we got home all the pack was there she would have someone with her 24/7.

The doctor came in after another two hours, he had blood all over his front Bella's blood, I'm going to make sure I kill that leach slowly.

"Miss swan is alive, she crashed on the operating table but we got her back, she lost a lot of blood but she is stable. She needs a lot of rest but she is going to be ok, you can go in soon she should be waking up in the next couple of hours." I felt like I was going to jump up and do a happy dance. I was so close to losing her I did at one point. I will never leave her along again.

Walking out of the hospital I felt like I could smile again she was going to be ok. Taking out my cell phone I rang Paul knowing he would kill me if I did not ring him first.

"Sam is she ok"

"she is ok she just got out of the op they lost her on the table but got her back she lost a lot of blood but she is going to be ok." I could hear the relief in my voice.

"thank god is she awake? She died for fuck sake I cant believe she died" I could hear the tears, Paul never cried fuck I was even crying.

"she will wake up soon im going back in, I want to be there, can you tell the rest of the pack please?" I wanted to be the first one to see those beautiful brown eyes when she woke up.

"I'll tell them, ring me if you need me to come as you wont let me leave here" I knew he was joking it felt good to laugh again.

"I will and I will ring you later tonight im hoping to bring her home soon"

"Good I miss my best friend" I let out a little laugh it was hard for him Bella was like a sister to him he begged me to let him come here when I rang before but did not want Bella to stressed out with everyone hear.

"ok I will bye Paul, will ring you soon" I hung up and ran back in to my Bella. Walking through the door to her room I froze for a couple of minuets, she was lay on the bed with tubes hanging out of her, I could hear her heart beat and relief washed over me. She was alive and she was going to be ok. I walked over to the chair taking her hand in mine I bent over and kissed her head, smiled as her heart beat picked up a little bit even asleep I had the affect on her.

I looked at her once more, her left arm was covered in a bandage and the left half of her face was covered. Even covered up she still looked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I just sat looking at her for about a hour thanking god she was ok.

"Bella baby you have to wake up now open your eyes your going to be ok as soon as you get out of here we can go home with the pack, they are all worried baby, Paul is going mad, he wanted to come here but I new you would kick off with him I love you Bella"

I put my head on her bed and closed my eyes, I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a little hand moving over my face. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at my beautiful Bella.

"hey baby" she whisper I was so glad to hear her voice.

"hey how long you been wake baby?" she smiled at me but kept moving her hand over my face, I leaned into her touch and kissed her hand.

"only a few minutes you looked so cute asleep I did not have the heart to wake you" my baby always thinking of others.

I called the nurse to tell them she was awake they came in straight away.

"Bella how are you feeling?" well that is a stupid question if I have ever heard one.

"im sore and tired but im ok when can I do home?"

"I will get a doctor and he can talk to you" Bella looked at me she looked so Sad all she wanted was to go home. A doctor came in soon after he looked over her charts and told the nurse to give her some pain medication.

"Bella do you remember what happened?" she shook her head but I could tell she knew what had happened but could she say 'my vampire ex and his sick friend wanted to kill me' no don't think she could say that.

"Bella you have three large gashes down your left side of your face and arm they were very deep and you lost a lot of blood. We had to operate you died for about five minuets but we got you back. I'm sorry to say but there will be scares but you will be ok, as for when you can go home I think you can in a couple of days but will have to go to the hospital in your home town for check ups." she looked happy being able to go home, I saw some tears fall when she was told she would be scared but to me she will always be the most beautiful girl in my world. Bella just nodded and looked down trying to hide the tears. The doctor left and the nurse came to give Bella her medication. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was fighting sleep.

"baby get some sleep I will still be here when you wake up" she was so close to sleep "say with me" I heard her mumble, her eyes were closed and I could tell she was asleep.

"I will baby I promise" I said as I moved her over on the bed and lay next to her. I put my arm round her waist. I would not leave Bella any time soon . I kissed her head and close my eyes giving into sleep dreaming about my goddess of a girlfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I have been in this stupid hospital for a week and I am bored! Someone came to talk to me about my mum and phil, they had left me everything in there will including the house and everything in it. I was planning on selling the house, I did not want to come back here. The cars were shipped over to la push and they arrived yesterday. They also left me all there money and the cars. The money would be put in my bank along with the money from the house when it was sold.

The doctors said I would have scars running down my face and arm. I refused to see anyone the pack wanted to come but Sam said no, I did not want to see them what will they think when they see me? What have I ever done to Edward for him to do this to me?

Sam has been a god send he stays with me all day and night never leaving my side, I just keep asking him when I can go home. I want to go back to la push I was scared about seeing the pack but I wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed. Sam had gone to the café for some food the hospital food was nasty even Sam refused to eat it that says something, he was going for a run after to check how everything at home was he said he would be back later. I lay back resting my head on the pillow closing my eyes trying to get some sleep. I was having the same nightmare as I have had all week, all I see is Edward walking towards me laughing and smiling he would be right next to me and then his hand comes down the side of my face all the way down my arm. I woke up screaming and crying.

I felt a pair of strong arms round me but they wasn't hot they were stone cold. I looked up to a pair of muddy eyes I thought I would never see again.

"what are you doing hear?" my voice was just a wispier I couldn't believe he was hear.

" Laurent heard what happened to you and came to visit us. You know how your uncles are they are worried about you Bella why did you not tell us about Edward and Victoria you know we would help" I thought Laurent was not helping me any more how did he know I knew these people

"Alec no one knows that I know the Volturi they don't know what happened all those years ago. Alec I'm engaged to a werewolf, he hates vampires . I was going to call an tell you if it got to bad I promise but never thought this would happen look at me, they are never going to go I will be stuck with them for life Alec" I was shouting and crying it just sunk in the scars were going to be there for as long as I was alive they would never be gone.

Alec held me close to his ice cold body telling me everything would be ok. It was nothing romantic he was like a big protective brother has been ever since I meet him.

I was still crying when Sam burst through the door shaking, so fast he was nearly a blur. He ran over to me taking me out of Alec's arms and putting me behind me, ok this cant be good.

"get out of here you fucking leach before I kill you" Sam shouted. I put my hand on his shoulder and he calmed down just a bit. I looked over at Alec who was just looking at me like he wanted to take me away from a angry werewolf.

"Sam its ok he's not here to hurt me I promise. he is hear... well I don't know what he is here for yet he's not told me" Sam turned around and looked at me like I had lost my mind maybe I have.

"Bella you know what that is its a vampire bells a human drinking vamp how do you know he is not going to hurt you he could kill you" I was going to tell him that Alec would never hut me he never has and never will, well I hope he never will when Alec answers for me

" I would never hurt Bella she is like my sister" he said smiling at me. I would of smiled but it hurt to much, Sam seen the pain in my eyes, he picked me up and sat me on his lap still keeping me out of reach of Alec.

"how do I know you won't kill her you are a leach after all?" I looked over at Alec praying he wouldn't tell him how we meet. But he was not looking at me just staring at Sam.

"because I saved her" great now I had to tell him, I so didn't want to tell him, I was hoping he would never find out. Sam looked at me then looked back at Alec trying to figure out what he meant.

"what do you mean you saved her when? How?" Alec looked over at me with a apologetic look, silently asking if it was ok to tell him how he found me. I nodded my head letting him know it was ok to tell, he knew I could not tell the story it was just to hard.

"I meet Bella when she was seven years old she was on holiday with her mum in Italy. I heard about a little girl that had gone missing for about two days her mum was going mad with worry, I was out around the town one night when I heard a scream, it came from a old deserted house. When I went in I found Bella laying on a bed battered an bleeding with two men in the room. They were beating her, you might think I am a heartless bastard but I could not leave her there. The two men left the room and I went in picked Bella up, ignoring the smell of blood and ran. I rang Aro my master and told him everything I had seen and that I had Bella with me. He told me to take her to the hospital, I might drink human blood but I can control my thrust. Bella only said 'thank you' then passed out. When I got there I could not leave her I needed to know if she was ok. I told the police I found her in the street."

Sam looked like he was ready to kill someone, I pushed my face into his neck letting the tears fall remembering those few days, I wanted to forget them that is why I never told him or anyone not even the Cullen's. Alec was now sat on the bed ready to tell the rest.

"after I spoke to the police and the nurse about Bella I went back to the castle and spoke with Aro. All I had to do was give him my hand, Aro can hear every thought you have had with just one touch. He wanted to meet her so the next night me and Aro went to the hospital. When we got there we found her mum sat next to a unconscious Bella. She told me that Bella had died through the night but they got her back and she was in a coma, she thanked me for finding her and told me that if there was anything she could do for me just to ask." Sam was crying at this point he tries to act all big and hard all the time but when it comes to me past or present he is a big softy. Hugging me close to him being careful of my face he held me close not wanting to let me go. Nodding his head to Alec telling him to go on.

"We stayed with her for a week till she woke up. The other two brothers came an visited Bella as well. Marcus can tell peoples bonds, he told us Bella would have a special bond with us, all of us. When she woke up I was there, she remember me saying thank you again. We talked and got to know each other, as you might of found out she picks up on the little things about us. Aro spoke with his brothers and decided to let her know what we were. Telling a seven year old you are a vampire I thought she would scream and tell us to go away, but not Bella she just said it was cool" he just started laughing along with Sam.

"what?, you saved my life if you was going to kill me you would of done it when you found me" it made sense like I said he would not hurt me. Sam was laughing now and I could feel him relaxing.

"after we told her we spoke to her mum we stayed in touch with her she would come and see us and we would see her. The three brothers are like her uncles and she is like a sister to all the Volturi, we care about her a lot and we would never hurt her. When we found out about her and the Cullen's we were pissed. A couple of days ago Laurent came to us and told us what had happened. Bella when Aro found out what happened with James he told Laurent to look out for you. He came and told us about your mum and dad Aro rang the hospital to see if it was true and he found out you was here. He wanted to come himself but he had some business to deal with, so I said I would come I needed to know you was ok." right now he looked like he wanted to cry he really was like a brother to me and cared like I was his sister.

"Bella how come you never told me what happened?" he looked upset not with me but with the people who hurt me.

"I wanted to forget it, how would you react if I told you that the vampire kings were like my family? I'm sorry I didn't want to lose you" I was crying again why do I always cry?

"baby I would not of got mad I would of thanked them, they saved you and have been looking after you." I think I just fell more in love with him.

Sam looked at Alec with a small smile " thank you so much I'm sorry for how I reacted but it is just how I am, Bella is my life and your a vamp you see what I mean?" bless he was so cute. Alec just nodded at Sam and lay back making himself comfy. Lazy vampire.

"Alec what business is Aro doing?"

"he is looking for Edward and Victoria he is so pissed he has every vampire keeping a look out he wants them dead for what they have done to his niece" oh, i don't know what to say about that, so I just nodded resting my head on Sam's chest feeling comfy.

I must of fallen asleep because I woke up lay on my bed with Sam sat next to me and Alec sat on the other side. I just lay there listening to them talk hoping they were getting along ok.

"so what happen with her an Cullen she would not tell me or any of us and how did she end up with the wolfs ?" of course I would not tell you, you would kill them all.

"she told us they did a birthday party for her she got a paper cut, jasper lost it and went to kill her. Edward pushed her into a table cut her more. She said it was not jasper's fault he felt all there blood lust. Fucking Cullen left her in the woods after telling her he did not love her. I found her a few hours later, she made friends with one of the wolfs before he changed. When he did I told him he could not see her she could get hurt. She went to see him one day and started shouting at us when she seen us, she was so mad. I looked at her an imprinted on her, that is how we find our sole mates she is mine and I am hers." don't think I could of said it better myself.

"I can see how happy she is if I was not here I would be going after Cullen and Victoria but I know Bella would not want that shes worried I would get hurt." he knows me to well.

"I really am sorry for how I reacted when I came in hear, I smelt a vampire and seeing you holding her I lost it. After what Edward did I don't trust anyone with her plus you are a vamp." I let out a little giggle forgetting I was meant to be asleep. Opening my eyes I seen both of them smiling.

"its ok I would of done the same this little danger magnet means a lot to us like I said we could not hurt her" Alec said messing my hair up. I tried to slap his hand away but he was just way to fast for me, Sam let out a little giggle when he seen me getting mad. We were all laughing when the doctor walked in.

"you look much better Bella how would you like to go home?" I just smiled and nodded my head. I really want to go home I hate it here I want my bed.

"ok you can go home today, you will have to go to the hospital in la push for your check up and get you bandages off but you can go home. I will send some painkillers and a letter saying you can fly. All you have to do is sign some papers and you can go." I don't think my smile could get any bigger.

"ok thank you. Do you need my insurance information for the bill?"

"no Bella it is all paid for I hope you feel better soon" he gave me a small smile and walked out to get my papers to sign. He walked back in and and handed me all the papers, I signed then fast and he left. Who would of paid for my bill it must of cost a fortune. I looked over at Alec and he gave me a little smirk.

"Alec give me your phone" he took out his phone and looked a bit scared. I rang the number and waited for the person to answer.

"_Alec what's the matter is Bella ok_?" awww how sweet he was worried about me.

"I'm fine Aro but I wanted to know why you paid my hospital bill?"

"_Bella sweetie are you ok? Its good to hear from you and you know I would pay my nieces bill. I know you don't like me spending my money on you but I never listen to you_." I could hear laughing in the back ground.

"I'm fine I promise they are letting me go home thank god, you did not have to pay but thank you so much and hello uncle Marcus and uncle Caius how are you two?"

"_We are fine my darling just worried about you. I heard you are getting married and to a werewolf I hope he is treating you Wright_." uncle Marcus said always worrying about me.

"yes that is true and he is perfect his name is Sam and he has not left my side since this has happened he is here now and can hear you" I let out a giggle

"_well Sam I hope you are looking after our niece she has been through a lot and needs a good guy_" I looked over at Sam he just laughed walking over to me kissing my cheek.

" I can tell you master he is a good guy I talked to him and he loves her a lot." I couldn't help the blush take over my face, hiding my face into Sam's chest while Sam started laughing.

"_glad to hear it well Alec take Bella and Sam in the jet and take them home. Bella no fighting me let Alec take you home and please ring me again soon and talk to me about the wedding I would like to find a bit more about the guy who has stole your heart._" uncle Aro said. I did not have time to answer when Sam answered for me.

"thank you so much Aro for everything you have done, I promise to look after Bella and I will remind her to call you soon" I was speechless. Sam just smiled at me and kissed my head.

"_thank you Sam and please ring me as well and we will discuss the Edward problem_." Sam just told him he would and after the I love you's and promise to ring soon we hung up.

It was about seven at night when we left, the sun was set so it was ok for Alec to go out. Getting in Alec's car we drove to the airport, Sam had gone and got us our bags so we would get home sooner.

when We got on the the plane I got my phone out to ring the pack, I knew they would be at our house as they were staying there while we was away.

"_hello_"

"hey Jake its Bella we are on our way home, we should be back later on tonight." I could hear shouting in the background I hope nothing is broke

"_Bella they let you home thank god we were so worried. Do you want us to meet you at the airport?_" don't think that would be a good idea.

" no its ok we will just meet you at home please tell me the house is still standing?" Sam and Alec let out a loud laugh.

"_Bella the house is still standing an everything is fine I promise. How are you? I cant wait for you to get home_" I missed all the pack I could not wait to see them. I got worried again about what they would say, half of my face and my arm was still covered but I was still scared.

"I'm ok Jake a little scared of coming home but im glad that I am out of that hospital." I just laughed but Jake could tell it was fake. I heard the phone being put on the speaker phone.

"Bella_ why are you scared of coming home_?" Paul and jared said at the same time.

"_you don't have to be scared Bella Edward will not come near you I promise_" Seth said. I could hear all the guys agreeing with him if only they knew I was not scared of Edward.

"I'm not worried about Edward" I whispered but with the wolf hearing they heard me.

"_what are you worried about Bella_" when I didn't answer I think they could guess what I was scared about.

"Bella_ are you scared what we will think when we see the scar?_" I let a few tears fall while nodding my head. Remembering I was on the phone I just gave my answer

"yes"

"Bella_ we don't care what you look like you are brave and beautiful just the way you are and the scars will not change that_" I was crying now and they just would not stop. Sam pulled me onto his lap and Alec smiled at me. Sam took the phone from me and put the speaker on.

"thanks guys for saying that you know it means a lot to us you saying that"

"_its ok Sam its the truth when dose your flight take off do you know when you will be home?_" Embry asked, how do you tell a pack of wolfs that a vampire is flying you home? Thank fully Sam came to my rescue.

"we are on the plane now so we should be back soon." I mouthed a 'thank you' to him he just smiled and kissed my head.

"_wow your lucky getting a flight so soon. But Bella don't worry we love you and nothing will ever change that"_ I smiled feeling a little bit better.

"Alright guys we will see you soon love you"

"_love you to Bella bye Sam" _ all the pack shouted at the same time. I hung up and put the phone back in my bag.

"Bella stop worrying you will be ok." I smiled to Alec laying my head back on Sam's chest and closing my eyes. I felt Sam give me a quick kiss before I fell fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**SPOV**

Waiting for the food I had ordered for me and Bella, Hopeing she was allowed home soon, she had refused anyone in the room because of the scars on her face and arm. The only people that was allowed in was me and the doctors, I could tell she was worried when we went home but she did not have to be, the pack would love her just as much as I loved her she still looked amazing.

The food was taking to long I wanted to get back to my Bella. I would not of left her side but she wanted to eat something better than the 'disgusting hospital food' her words not mine but I had to agree even I would not eat that and I eat anything. Thinking about the week she has been in hospital, when she woke up I was so happy, I thought I had lost her. While she slept that night I thought about how close I was to losing her, I don't think I could survive without her. The next day I asked Bella to marry me.

_**Flash back**_

_Bella was sat with me on the bed her back resting against my chest. Iv been thinking about asking her to marry me since she moved in with me I was just waiting for the perfect time. She was everything I wanted and I could not live without her._

"_Bella you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked, I found a little garden in the hospital last night, it was perfect._

"_sure come on"_

_we walked for about five minutes till we got to the garden. Bella gasped when she saw the flowers and the little pond. Pulling Bella down on the bench with me she looked down into the water at all the little fish, with a small half smile on her face. Half of her face was still bandaged. _

_Sliding off the bench I got down on one knee in front of her. Shock all over her face._

"_Bella I love you. Iv been waiting for the perfect moment to do this for so long. I wanted to ask you to marry me since you moved in with me, I cant Imagen my life without you Bells. From day one I have loved you, You are my life, my love and my imprint. Will you marry me?" I took my mums ring and held it in front of her. It was a simple gold ring with a diamond in the middle with little diamonds at the side._

"_yes a million times yes" Bella smiled with tears in her eyes. I slid the ring on her finger and picked her up spinning her around. We spent some time around the garden just the two of us._

_**End of flashback**_

Picking up the food I walked back to Bella, I could not believe she had said yes. We have not told the pack yet wanting to wait till we got home. Walking round the corner to her room I smelt them, sickly sweet smell of a leach. Dropping the food I ran into Bella's room worrying that fucking Cullen was here. Pushing open the door I seen Bella on the bed crying into a leaches arms. Fast as could I ran to Bella pulling her out of the leaches arms and putting her behind me.

"get out of here you fucking leach before I kill you" I was yelling and shacking trying not to phase. I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder calming me down a little.

"Sam its ok he's not here to hurt me I promise. he is here... well I don't know what he is here for yet he's not told me" I looked at her had she lost her mind?

"Bella you know what that is its a vampire, Bells a human drinking vamp, how do you know he is not going to hurt you he could kill you" I was trying really hard not to phase but a vamp this close, it was taking all my will power.

"I would never hurt Bella she is like my sister" the vamp said smiling at Bella. How dose Bella know this vampire? "how do I know you won't kill her you are a leach after all?"what he said next shocked me.

"because I saved her" WHAT! How could this vamp save my Bella? I looked at Bella and back at the vamp who I now know is called Alec. He looked at Bella and she gave him a small nod.

He told me how he was out one night and found a young Bella who had been kidnapped while being on holiday with her mum. He told me how he found Bella batterd and bleeding with two men in the room. My poor baby she must have been so scared. Bella hid her face in my neck calming me down so I would not phase. I wanted to kill those people, I wanted to hunt them down and kill them slowly.

He told me how he picked Bella up after talking to his masters and took her to hospital. I am glad he can control his thirst. He told me how they stayed with her for a week and how Bella had died the first night. Bella is only 18 and she has died twice, she really is a danger magnet.

He told me about the three kings and how they have grown fond of Bella over the years and look at her as a niece. He told me everything. Bella was crying into my neck while Alec was telling me I could tell she did not want me to know this but why?

"Bella how come you never told me what happened?" did she not want me to know would she think I would be angry? I was a bit hurt that she didn't tell me

"I wanted to forget it, how would you react if I told you that the vampire kings were like my family? I'm sorry, I didn't want to lose you" ok I see her point. But I love her I would of dealt with it. I would of thanked them for saving her.

"baby I would not of got mad I would of thanked them, they saved you and have been looking after you." she looked at me with so much love all I could do was hug her to me. I thanked Alec for everything he did and also said sorry for how I was when I came in but I'm a werewolf who hates vampires I acted on instincts.

Bella fell asleep and me and Alec spoke a bit more I told him about the birthday party and how me and Bella meet. He really wanted to look for Edward but was more worried about Bella after finding out what happened to her.

Finding out that Aro, one of the kings was looking for Edward and Victoria I felt a lot better. The doctor told Bella she could go home but told her she would have to go to the doctors in la push. He gave her some painkillers for the flight home plus a letter saying she could fly. When Bella found out Aro paid her bill she rang him straight away. Talking a bit about how she was feeling he asked if I was looking after her, Alec told him I was a good guy and looking after her. For a leach he was not to bad. I smiled at Bella and gave her a quick kiss. After agreeing to ring them soon and telling them about the wedding she said goodbye. For a bunch of leaches they were ok.

We were flying home and id just spoke to the pack, iv not told them about Bella and the voltuir yet we would have to tell them when we got home. Bella was asleep on my chest and Alec was sat opposite me. I kissed Bella on the head smiling as she snuggled into me. "she is happy I can see how much she loves you and I hope you will let us still be in her life" I smiled at him, he was worried I would not let Bella see them.

"thank you, I would never take her away from you and the others, she is a part of your family and if she trust you I will trust you." I would have to talk to the pack before I let them onto la push. Thinking about what happened to Bella all those years ago I had to know what happened to the men who took her.

"Alec what happened to the men who took Bella?" Alec let out a growl, he looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"after I spoke to the kings Aro sent my sister Jane and another guard Felix to deal with them. I found out later that night they killed them. They would not even drink from them they said they wanted to make it slow and painful." weird thing was I felt happy that they were dead after what they did to my Bella.

We talked a bit more about Bella and a bit about me, he asked me how I proposed and I told him about the garden at the hospital. Alec was not like other vampires he really cared about Bella. I found out a few things about him how he was 21 and Aro had changed him after he and his twin sister were accused of being witches and burnt at the stake 160 years ago. He told me more about Aro, Caius and Marcus and how they loved Bella like family.

The plane was about to land and I was trying to wake Bella up, key word trying.

"Bella baby its time to wake up we are nearly home" I said kissing her sweet lips.

Bella mumbled something like ' shut up ' I just had to laugh. She was just as stubborn asleep as she was awake. I kissed her lips again and felt her kissing me back. I pulled away and she opened her eyes pouting. I kissed the pout away whispering 'later' on her lips. I heard laughing behind us, turning around to find Alec trying not to laugh behind his hand.

The plane landed and we were ready to get home. "Bella please be careful and ring us soon. Jane wants to see you and the brothers want to come and visit, or for you to visit them. Think you might need a holiday." Bella giggled a bit and said she would ring them soon. He kissed her cheek and she gave him a hug. I went to shake his hand an said thank you for everything he had done for us. He took my mobile number and told me he would ring us soon.

We got a cab back home Bella was glad to be home but you could still see the worry in her eyes. I made her look at me and kissed the bandage on her face all the way down her arm.

"baby you will be fine no one will think of you any different. You are beautiful and sexy and you are beyond words." I kissed her lips and kissed the tears away. She relaxed into my arms and put her head on my shoulder.

Pulling up outside our house the lights were on and I could hear the pack and Kim inside. I paid the cab and took our bags out the back. Looking at the front door the pack were there waiting for us. Some of the pack were staring at Bella, that got me so pissed off. I whispered "stop staring you will upset her" I was really angry and used my alpha voice. All the pack moved towards us. Bella was not moving, I looked at her and seen the fear in her eyes. With out leaving Bella I put my hand up to make the pack stop and looked in her eyes.

"Bella baby they are not going to upset you or hurt you they love you. They will be just like Alec they just want to protect you." she nodded and took a deep breath.

She walked to where the pack was hiding behind me a bit. We stood in front of the pack them not saying anything.

"so Bella you going to give us a hug?" trust Paul to break the tension. Bella giggled a bit and waked over to Paul and gave him a big hug. "its ok Bella you are beautiful just like always." she let out another giggle but we could smell the tears. I looked at Paul and mouthed 'thank you' he just nodded and gave her another hug.

After everyone hugged Bella we went back inside to catch up on what had been going on. Bella sat on the couch with me on one side of her and Paul on the other. Brady was sat by her legs with his head on her lap. Colin was sat on the arm of the chair and jared was sat on the chair with Kim on his lap. Embry, Jake, Quil and Seth were sat on the floor around us.

"ok guys can you tell me what happened while we were away?" I asked, all the pack just looked at each other.

"ok so when you went everything was normal no difference, we thought maybe they were giving up leaving Bella alone. But we were wrong" I felt Bella stiffen beside me when Jake said that. I put my arm around her and held her close. A few tears fell from her eyes but I wiped them away and kissed her eyes whispering that she was ok and no one would hurt her now she was home. None of the pack had noticed the ring yet.

"im sorry Bella I can stop if you want" Jake asked. Bella said no and told him to carry on.

"ok so when we found out what happened we went to the Cullen's to see if the future seeing leach had seen it. She said no, apparently she cant see us. We told them what had happened and Rosalie, Emmett and jasper went mad wanting to go look for Edward and Victoria. The doc and Esme told them it was to dangerous but she was holding herself back as well saying 'they should be killed for hurting her daughter' they are worried they are going to go to something called the volturi because Bella knows about vamps" both me and Bella let out a giggle at that, they go there and they will be killed. The pack looked at us like we were going mad "we will tell you soon" Bella looked panicked again and I just shock my head.

"ok so after everyone calmed down doc asked how you were so we told him what Sam told us. The doc rang the hospital and found out some more. He said if you want Bella he would be your doctor when you got home all you got to do is ring them, they are all worried" he wanted to say more but was holding back.

"ok I will ring them tomorrow I got to talk to rose anyway" Bella said with a sly glance at me and down at her ring. She smiled at me and kissed my lips. Just as it was getting heated Kim let out a scream, god that girl can scream. All the pack turned to her but she was staring at the ring on Bella's finger. The pack followed her gaze and gasped then started cheering. Bella hid her head in my chest trying to cover the shade of red her face was going.

"when did this happen?how? Tell me" Kim was shouting now. Jared put his hand lightly over her mouth so we could answer.

"it happened the day after the attack. I wanted to ask her after she moved in with me. I found a little garden with a small pond and a bench. It was the perfect moment so I asked her and for some reason she said yes" I could not help smile and kiss Bella one more time.

All the pack got up and gave Bella a hug but pulled back with a weird look on there face. "um guys why do you stink of leach?" Paul asked.

Bella looked at me panicking again asking with her eyes what were we going to say?

"Sam I don't want to think of this again im going to unpack take my meds and call Jane is that ok" I don't blame her I didn't want to talk about it but the guys had to know. I nodded my head and kissed her before she walked to our bedroom.

I sat there thinking of what I was going to say to the pack. I didn't know how to tell them that Bella was classed as family to the volturi. The best way to say it is to let them see what happened.

"ok guys the best way is to phase and show you everything it will be easier than explaining." they all nodded and made there way to the back yard. I striped off my cloths and phased followed by the rest of them.

"_ok guys where do you want me to start?" I asked all of them._

"_how about from the last time you phased the attack on Bella" I was hoping they would not want to see that. _

"_ok"_

_so I showed them everything from the attack on Bella to rushing her to the hospital. I showed them the call to Paul and the talk with the doctor. I moved on to Bella waking up and to the walk in the garden where I asked her to marry me. I showed them me going to get her some descent food to me smelling the leach in Bella's room, opening the door and Bella crying in his arms. _

_All the pack growled at that_

"_what is she doing he could of killed her" all the pack yelled._

"_just watch"_

_I went on and showed them me taking bells off him and me yelling. And Alec yelling he saved her. I went on with Alec telling me about little Bella how she was kidnapped and how he found her and saved her. I showed them how Bella was scared to tell us and how she was worried about seeing the pack again. I showed them the phone call and how Aro paid Bella's hospital bill and how they were out looking for Edward and Victoria._

"_ok that was a surprise but who is Alec and Aro?" Seth said oh they are going to love this._

"_Aro and Alec are from the volturi." all the minds went blank shocked._

"_but Esme said they would kill Bella, do the Cullen's know she is like family to them?" Quil asked. _

"_no none of them know, she was scared of what they or us would think. What would you guys said if you all found out? She was scared you all would hate her."_

_no one though tanything and I went on to the plane ride home showing what Alec said about the men who took Bella how his sister and his friend killed them. All the pack loved that._

"_so anyone got anything to say" no one said nothing. _

"_I want to ask you as a pack if it is ok with all of you I would like to grant them permission to come on la push land to see Bella. I owe them for saving her life"_

_All the pack agreed to let them on la push land and wanted to talk to Alec next time we was on the phone._

We all phased back but before we went into the house I rang the elders an asked permission to let the volturi onto out land. I told them who they were and what happened to Bella as a child. I told them I would give them the same deal we did with the Cullen's and they agreed. We said goodnight and went into the house. We all went into the living room to find Bella on the phone. From what I could tell she was talking to Jane.

"Jane I promise im fine Sam is looking after me and the pack are being nice. Did I tell you im getting married?" she did not notice us walking in. we could hear Jane and the squeal when Bella told her we were getting married.

"Oh my god Bella what is he like I know he is a werewolf but what dose he look like is he cute? An please tell me I can help with the wedding" Bella giggled and me and the pack tried not to laugh.

"I'll send you a picture hold on" Bella looked through her phone for a picture and sent it to Jane. A few minutes later we heard another squeal god this vamp can squeal.

"Bella he is really good looking but where was the picture took?" I could see the blush making its way up Bella's face

"it was took about three weeks ago we were lay in bed" my turn to blush now.

I heard the pack laughing behind me letting Bella know we were there. Bella turned around and her face turned to shock and became a whole new shade of red.

"Jane hold on a sec the pack are here" oh boy now we are in trouble.

"how long have you been there?" she said deadly calm. I looked at the guys to see who would answer.

"not long babe just a few seconds" I said with a small smile.

"What did you hear" ok do I tell the truth or do I lie?

"not much just that I am good looking" I said, Bella just looked away. I could hear Jane laughing on the other end of the phone.

"hey Bella can I talk to Aro and the brothers please?" Bella just looked at me confused.

"hey Jane can Sam talk to Aro and my uncles please?"

"sure hold on" Jane went and got Aro and was back in less than a second.

"hello Sam how can I help you?" his cheerfull voice could be heard all over the room.

"Aro I have spoke to the pack and the elders and I would like to offer you a deal. You can come to la push land but you are not allowed to feed or kill in la push or forks."

Bella looked at me with pure love and happiness. Her mouth was opened with shock, I put my finger under her chin and pushed her mouth up.

"Sam that is a very nice offer and I would love to take you up on it. My brothers are here with me and they agree and I will also let the guards know."

"that would be a good idea thank you and I hope to meet you soon I know Bella misses her uncles and Jane and everyone" Bella was smiling and it was a big smile one I have not seen in a long time.

"ok can you tell Bella we will see her soon?" I agreed and hung up. I just put the phone down when Bella jumped into my arms giggling and kissing my face all over.

"thank you Sam, thank you so much" I laughed and spun her around before putting her back on the floor.

"Bella its not only me but the rest of the pack" she ran up to the rest of the pack and hugged them all. After a round of thank you and I love you's the pack went home or on patrol Bella and I was watching a movie and she started to fall asleep. I picked her up and carried her to bed. She changed into her p.j and got into bed. I pulled her towards me and kissed her head.

"night Sam I love you" I smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"I love you to Bella good night." I said as we fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**SPOV**

I rolled over expecting Bella to be next to me but the bed was empty. Looking at the clock it was only 9am where was she? Listening carefully I could hear her in the kitchen making breakfast, my girl looks after me. I lay there thinking about everything that had happened, finding out what happened to Bella when she was younger pissed me off again. How could someone do that to a child? She has been through so much and now she has two fucked up vamps after her.

Walking into the kitchen I could see Bella moving around cooking up a storm. Looking at her all she has on was one of my long t-shirts, god I could look at her all day. She turned to look at me and gave me a half smile. The bandage was covering half her face and all down her arm, I cant believe I let that happen! Walking over I warped my arms around her pulling her to me loving her feeling of her in my arms.

"morning baby how you feeling today?" I held her tight in my arms not wanting to let her go.

"I'm ok a bit sore nothing to worry about. I called Rose this morning, Carlisle asked me to go round so he can check the scars. Do you want to come? I know it will be hard for you but you don't have to if you don't want to."she rambles a lot when she is nerves. Did she really think I would not go just because a bunch of vampires?

"Bella ofcorse I will go with you how about we go after breakfast?" all she did was nod and turned round to finish cooking not before I I got my morning kiss.

"go take a shower and you breakfast will be ready when you get down." I kissed her again and ran for a shower.

Breakfast went fast and now we were on the way to the Cullen's house, I could tell Bella was worried. She was still worried what they would think of the scars on her , I told her she looks beautiful no matter what. When she seen the pack last night I could feel her panic but did so well. When they found out I asked her to marry me and she said yes Kim nearly screamed the house down. All the guys give Bella a hug and me a slap on the back.

We turned into the Cullen's drive and up to the house, this place is just to big. We pulled up at the door and all six vamps were stood at the door.

" don't stare at her she hates it" I whisper To low for Bella to hear. They all gave me a slight nod and I got out the car. I walked round to Bella's door holding out my hand and helping her out. I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss, "don't worry they love you and will not hurt you, you look beautiful . I love you" she smiled at me and kissed my lips.

**BPOV**

I grabbed hold of Sam's hand like my life depended on it and walked up to my once called family. I was so worried what they would say knowing Edward did this to me. I looked up and gave them a small smile, Esme gave me a smile and moved towards me. I could hear Sam growling next to me. I warped my arms around him, he warped his arms tightly around me protecting me from her "its ok Sam she's not going to hurt me" I got up on my tippy toes and kissed his chin. He let go and gave Esme a small smile. I took a deep breath and walked towards her. She warped her arms around me telling me how much she loves me. I let go of her and all of them giving me a hug and a small kiss. Alice stayed back looking sad, I walked towards her stepping in front of her and opening my arm's. Alice looked like she was going to cry tears that would never fall. She gave me a hug, holding on longer then the rest.

"Bella I'm so sorry for everything I should of done something, we should of come back sooner I'm sorry so so sorry" I knew she was sorry but I don't think it would ever be the same. " I know Alice but lets go slow it will take time before I completely forgive you . Lets start off as friends" I smiled at her.

Sam walked over to me holding my hand and pulling me softly into the house. I sat down pulling Sam with me. All the Cullen's looked at me and I put my head down. I felt a warm arm sneak round my waist and pull me onto his lap. I snuggled into him and wiggled around till I was nice and comfy. He let out a low groan and I giggled.

"Bella I hope you don't mind but I spoke to your doctor in Jacksonville and I hope you will be ok with me taking over your case. I know you don't like hospitals so we could do everything we need to do hear if that is ok with you? I want you to be happy and not to worry about anything" trust Carlisle to brake the tension in a room

"That will be fine I don't want to go to the stupid hospital everything these need chaining or something. I was hoping you could give me something for the pain the painkillers I got are not helping to much" I felt Sam stiffen under me, I never told him I was sore this morning or last night.

"baby why did you not tell me you were in pain?" I knew I should of told him but I did not want to worry him.

"Sam baby I didn't want to worry you I'm ok I promise" he kissed me and looked down at me. "just promise me you will tell me if you are in pain or anything its my job to worry" he was so sweet.

"ok I will tell you next time" I kissed his lips just as my phone beeped telling me I had a text. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it to find it was Jane.

' _Bella your uncles want to know how you are feeling and to tell you we will be coming to see you soon' _ I smiled and shown Sam the text he smiled and nodded his head.

I looked at the Cullen's and they were giving me weird looks. "sorry just one of the pack looking for us" I lied I hope they did not notice. The Cullen's just nodded and I went a text back to Jane.

'_hey Jane I'm fine just at the Cullen's Carlisle going to be my doctor, I can't wait to see you will ring you when we get back home Sam said hi' _I sent the text and put my phone back into my pocket.

Carlisle asked if I wanted to go to his office to look at my face and arm I agreed and pulled Sam up with me. He chained my dressings and gave me some stronger medication. He told me we would change the dressings every day and that if there was anything that I needed all I had to do was call.

We went back downstairs and the rest of the family were sat in the living room just like we left them. I sat back on Sam's lap and he pulled his arms round me. We talked for a bit and they told me what they had been doing. Jasper was doing well on his control and Rose and Emmett had been on another honeymoon. Talking about honeymoons make me look down at my hand where my ring was, Rose noticed and let out a loud scream making me jump. Looking at Rose she gave me a big smile, everyone followed Rose's stair and noticed my ring. Esme smiled at me and had tears that would not fall. Carlisle smiled at Sam with shacking his hand. Jasper and Emmett smacked Sam on his back and gave me a bone crushing hug picking me up and spinning me around. Rose hugged me and Alice gave me a small hug.

"Rose as you can see Sam asked me if I would marry him and I said yes, I was hoping you would be my maid of honour I know we never always got along but I always though of you as a sister." I could feel the blush on the cheeks. I looked at her and if she could cry I am sure she would.

"of course I will bell I would love to" she walked over to me and gave me another hug. Alice looked happy but I could tell it was all a front. " Alice would you be one of my bridesmaids?" she smiled at me an gave me a big hug " of course I would Bella thank you" I moved back to Sam's lap and he gave me a kiss on the head. I turned around to look at him, "I was hoping to ask Kim as well do you think she will be ok with that?" Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

" Bella she would love that" I smiled and kissed his lips. I looked around and smiled to myself. I looked at Jasper and Emmett whey looked happy but had a serious look on there face.

"You do know if you ever hurt her I would kill you she is my sister and I love her dearly. Its just a warning. She looks happy and I can feel you love her but hurt her and we will kill you." I looked at Jasper and then at Emmett and I could feel the love Jasper was sending out.

Sam looked down at me right in the eye " I would never hurt Bella I love her to much and I would give up my life for her she is my life. If I ever did hurt her I would be begging you to kill me you don't have to worry" I pushed myself up to give him a passionate kiss. I know he would never hurt me and I know he would give up his life for me just like I would give up my life for him." jazz and Emmett must of liked the answer because them walked up to me and told me his was a good guy, I already knew that.

We talked longer and the medication was making me tired, I told Rose that I would call her soon. After we said goodbye we drove back home to la push. I must of fell asleep in the car because I woke up in bed with Sam lay next to me. Sam told me he got the guys to cover his patrol and he had orders some dinner. I pushed myself up and kissed him with as much passion I could. He moved his hands over my body moving up and down my legs. That night he showed me how much he loved me all night long.


	21. Chapter 21

**SPOV**

It's been a mouth since Edward tried to kill Bella, and today was the day the volturi was coming to la push. They rang last night and told us they would be here in the afternoon, and the Cullen's was not to be informed. Alice couldn't see anything that would happen because she could not see past us wolfs, which I was really happy about.

Bella was running around the house trying to tidy, she had been at it all morning I don't now why it was tidy already. She still had half her face covered and half way down her arm. She still gets pissed off when ever anyone stares to long, she still refused to go out for long periods of time the only place she has been is to the Cullen's house. She refused to go to the hospital so Carlisle had promised to change her dressings at the house, I make sure she has at least one wolf with her all the time when she goes. The scars were doing well and hopefully later on today she would be getting the bandages off tonight. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone beeped, the text was from Aro telling us they would be landing at 2pm . I told Bella that we should go now or we would never get there, she put everything away and ran to the car before I could even blink.

The drive was fun with Bella telling me all about the pranks she, Felix and Demetri pulled on her uncles. I got to admit I never thought Bella had it in her. She told me how she would run around in the gardens when she was younger and how she would sit with the wife's and they would do her hair. The drive was quick and in no time we were waiting at the gates with Bella Wrapped in my arms. All the passengers were walking through the gates when a sickly sweet smell hit me, I looked down and Bella was bouncing with a big smile on her face.

Five tall vamps were walking towards us with Alec and a girl who looked a lot like him, that must be Jane. Three of them were dressed in suites who I think would be Aro, Caius & Marcus. The other two plus Jane and Alec just had jeans and a shirt on, they must be Felix and Demetri. All seven looked up and smiled when they saw Bella. My wolf was going mad wanting to pick Bella up and run but I remember that they were her family and loved her. They all started to talk over until Jane ran to Bella pulling her out of my arms and hugging her. The others came over and hugged Bella and shaking my hand as well. Aro was hugging Bella and she was crying. I knew she had missed them a lot and was happy to see them. Felix, Demetri, Jane and the other two brothers looked angry when they seen Bella's face but I could also see the sadness. They new she would be stuck with them for the rest of her life, I would be scared if I was Edward. We left the airport and went to get a quick lunch and drove back to la push.

When we got back home the pack was at our house, I warned them that the valturi was coming today and they were fine with it. Ok fine was a bit strong of a word but they promised to be good and not kill any of them. We were all sat in the back garden talking about what had happened since she had last seen them. They were not happy with the Cullen's and was really pissed with Edward and Victoria. Like I said I would not like to be Edward at the moment.

"Bella I know you are going to see Carlisle tonight I think maybe we could turn up when you are there. They have broke the law with letting a human know about us but I think a warning is in order. But next time they will be punished." Bella was upset but she knew it had to be done. All the wolfs were talking to the vamps but Paul wouldn't leave Bella's side, he really did love her like a brother.

It was time to go to the Cullen's for her check up, her uncles and the guards were going to turn up later . We pulled up to the house and Alice was waiting at the door. We talked for a bit and went up to Carlisle's office. He did his usual checks and asked how Bella was. She said the pain was ok and that she felt fine. She had not seen her face in a mirror yet, Carlisle took the dressings off and I took a deep breath. The side of her face was red with long scars down it and all down her arm. Carlisle handed her a mirror and she took the first look, she smiled and only half her lips curled up. Bella burst into tears and sobs. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her to me, "Bella you look beautiful no one can see the scars just how beautiful you are" I held her to me never wanting to let her go. Carlisle left the room to give us some time and for Bella to relax. After about half a hour we went downstairs, all the Cullen's looked up and was silent, Bella put her head down and started crying again. I let out a growl and everyone started talking all at once.

Rose came over and put her finger under Bella's chin pushing her head up to look into her eyes. " Don't hide from us Bella you look beautiful and I'm glad to call you my sister, you are brave and we love you all so much." I smiled at her words, she had to be my favourite out of all of them. She took her hand and pulled Bella over to the chair, I sat down pulling Bella onto my lap. Everyone started talking and Bella was telling them how she would love to open a bakery. Her and Kim had been talking about it for a while now, she was going to take some on line classes because she did not have any confidence to go to college and she did not want to leave la push.

We had been here for about a hour when there was a knock at the door, all the Cullen's stiffened and Carlisle went to the door and froze. The three brothers walked in followed by the guards. All the Cullen's jumped in front of Bella, Bella turned her face into my chest trying not to laugh.

"hello old friend I'm sorry to turn up like this but I heard you let a human know about us and I see that I am Wright." Aro was a really good actor, all of them were they looked businesslike.

"hello Aro it is nice to see you again yes Bella is human I was going to tell you" yes sure he was going to tell him.

"sure you was, Bella come hear." I wanted to growl at how he was talking to my imprint but I held it back repeating in my head 'he would not hurt her' over and over again. Bella got up and walked over to them. All the Cullen's were growling and shaking. Bella walked slowly over to them , I could hear her heart beat going wild . She stood before Aro looking up at him, he moved his hand over her face and leaned down like he was going to bite her neck. He smiled and leaned into her ear and whispered " don't worry sweetheart you look beautiful and we still love you" before giving her a hug. She jumped up and wrapped her arms round him hugging him to her. All the Cullen's look freaked out until the valturi started laughing. She hugged the rest of them and moved over to me dragging them with her. The Cullen's sat opposite us looking confused.

"Bella what is going on? How do you know them?" Carlisle asked, he looked freaked out.

"ok so you were not the first vampires I meet. The valturi are my family Aro, Caius & Marcus are my uncles and the guards are my brothers and sisters" all the Cullen's looked upset that she never told them.

"Bella you lied to us I thought we were family" I felt a bit sorry for Rose but I hope after she knows what happen that she would forgive her.

"Bella did not tell you because she did not want to remember how she meet us" Alec nearly shouted at her. I could tell she was very protective of her.

"what do you mean remember how she met you?" Alice asked. We looked at Bella and she had her head down again. She gave us a small nod and Alec told them how she meet them, Bella curled up on my lap with her head on my shoulder listening to everything. It was going to be a long night.


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

I'm sick of hearing this story Alice can see the future cant she just look ahead a bit and tell everyone later, no she wants me to sit here and listen all over again. Thinking about it I think I am being to nice to Alice after everything she has done I forgave her to soon. She could of saved Charlie, she could of told someone that Edward was threatening her but no she kept quite. Her mate is the god of war for fuck sake. I could feel myself getting angry, she let Charlie and my mum get killed its all her fault. I felt a blast of calm come over me I looked up and sent a small smile to Jasper.

I had to get out of here even with the calm I could not be near her or hear this story again. Moving my head from Sam's chest I stood up and looked at my family. " Sam I don't want to hear this any more do you mind if I go back home?" Sam started to get up along with the rest of the wolfs but I stopped him, "no Sam you stay, other than the volturi you know the story the most" I tried to give him the puppy dog eyes.

"Bella I don't want you to go back on your own, Edward is still out there and he could get you, please let me come with you." I was going to protest telling him I would be ok when Alec stood up " Sam I will go with her if you like, I don't want to relive it as well we will go home and see you later." Sam nodded and pulled me towards him kissing me. He licked his tong over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. I felt his hands go under my top an I moaned into his mouth. Just as it was getting good someone cleared their throat making me blush and hide my face in his chest. I kissed Sam one last time reaching for Alec's hand and pulled him out the house and into the car.

**SPOV**

I watched as Bella and Alec walked out of the house. I'm glad Alec went with her he is the one I trust the most other than the pack. I didn't want her to leave but I understand how hard it is for her to listen to this, she lived this she don't have to remember it again.

"Sam what the hell is going on how dose she know about the volturi ? Why did she lie to us to you? she is nothing but a lire?" who dose Alice think she is? She has no right to say that. "Alice you of all people have no right to ask that. Bella did not have to tell you what happened but she has allowed us to tell you, so you ever shut up or you can go away" I don't care if her mate was pissed off with me no one yells about my mate

"for your information I do know what happened she told me about it a few mouth ago." I smiled at her I might not like the Cullen' a lot but I don't like her one bit. Aro smiled at me, in the short time I have known him I have come to respect him considering he will be family some day. That will have to get some getting use to a vampire and a werewolf in the same family.

" If you have quite finished Alice we can get on with the story. We have known Bella since she was seven years old. You see how she has a tight bond with Alec?" all the Cullen's nodded. "well Alec found her and saved her".

I zoned out of what Aro was saying I heard this before and did not want to hear it again. The pain she went through, I wish the guys were still alive so I could kill them. I looked at every one in the room, the Cullen's were shocked hurt and anger on there face. The pack although they have listened it before were shacking wanting to phase, I don't blame them I wanted to as well. The volturi were sad you would think although they had lived thorough it you could tell it still hurt them a lot.

After everyone had heard what had happened it was quite no one spoke, no one moved. You could see the guilt on the Cullen's face all but one that is.

"how do we know you are telling the truth you could all be making this up?" growls went through the room from both the pack and the vampires. "how could you say that Alice? Are you calling your kings lier's? Jasper you better shut your wife up before she is killed" Aro shouted at the pixie vamp. Jasper went over to Alice and gave her a glare saying ' shut up now ' .Aro turned to his brothers holding his hand out. Marcus passed him a box, I did not even know he had with him. Aro opened the box and passed some papers to Alice, from what I could see it was old news papers. They were passed around till it came to me. On the top was the headline '**seven year ****old girl found but in bad way'**. Did I want to read these reports about the girl I love? No but was I going to read them? Yes. Looking at it with shaky hands I started to read.

_It has been three days since seven year old Isabella swan have been kidnapped. But at 11pm last night little Isabella who likes to be called Bella was brought into the hospital hear in Italy. Bella was found on the streets last night by a man who would liked to stay anonymous . A friend of her mother last night told us " Bella has been found alive, but has crashed through the night. Thank fully doctors were able to bring Bella back to us but is now is a coma. The person who found Bella is still with her as well as his family and her family. Bella's family would like to thank the police and everyone who has been looking for Bella"._

_The full report on what has happened to Bella is not been told yet and a press release has been planed for later today. We hope Isabella will be OK and her and her family are in our prayers._

I didn't realise I was crying. Even though the paper did not tell you much it still hurt that she had been through that. I stood up and ran out of the door phasing on the fly, I needed to get back to Bella. I needed to hold her in my arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV **

I was so pissed off, how could I think Alice was my friend? I had forgiven her way to fast. Today had been one hell of a day, first my dressings had come off and I had seen my face and arm for the first time in over a mouth. I looked like a fucking monster! hot can Sam or my family love me looking like this? But those thoughts were put away after Sam told me I look beautiful. I dreaded going down the stairs to the others, I wanted to stay with Sam in my own little room and never go out. When we did go I could feel the eyes on me, I put my head down avoiding everyone. Rose told me I was beautiful coming from her the goddess I so wanted to believe her but how could I?

After the shit was said about my family I had to get out. I told Sam I was going home, he wanted to come but I told him not to. I wanted to go home and fall asleep and hide in my room. Alec came with her which is where we are not driving to la push. Pulling up at the house I went to open the door to find Alec already opening it for me, I smiled and gave him a hug before going into the house Alec followed behind, walking in I went up the the spar room where I had put all my mums and dads this. I had a feeling I need to have them around me.

Opening a box I found a lot of papers, Alec sat next to me as I read through them some stupid letters and old birthday and Christmas cards. Tears welled in my eyes thinking how I would never send a card to my parents again. I must have been lost in thought because I didn't feel Sam lift me up and put me on his lap hugging me to him. I smiled and leaned back.

Me, Sam and Alec had been looking through the papers and stuff for about a hour when Sam gasped. Looking back at him I seen him holding a yellow piece of old paper. I looked at the top to see what he was and seen the words ADOPTION CETIFICAT. What was this? Sam looked at me with shock all over his face. I took the paper off his hands and looked at it. I could not believe what I was seeing. This old disregarded piece of paper said I WAS ADOPTED. How could this be? Charlie was my dad and Renee was my mum or so I thought. I looked at Sam and Alec before the darkness took over.

**SPOV**

Bella fell back landing on the floor. Thank god she was sat on my lap, and was able to grab her before she hurt herself. I lay her on the bed next to us and went to ring the pack. I cant believe she was adopted, I only got a quick gimps of the paper before Bella seen it and fainted. Pulling out my phone I rang Paul's number.

"_hello"_ Paul answers.

"Paul its Sam can you come to my house?" I did not know if Bella wanted the pack to know but they should know.

"_sure we was coming back now is everything OK?" _how do I answer that?

"ummmm yes just need to talk to everyone" he said ok and would be back soon. I looked over at Alec and asked if he knew about this he just said no and looked down at Bella I said it once and will say it again, how much more can this girl go through.

The pack and the valturi only took five minutes to get hear , we moved to the living room so every one could fit in the room. As soon as the came in they seen Bella lay on the chair passed out , I told everyone she was ok and would hopefully wake up soon. Wright on cue Bella woke up looked around the room and blushed, only Bella would be embarrassed about fainting. I went over to her and picked her up and put her on my lap. I still had the paper in my pocket, I took it out and asked Bella if she wanted me to tell them all she did was nod.

"ok so when I got back Bella and Alec were looking through some of the things from Charlie's house. While looking I found this paper saying that Bella is adopted." everyone's face was full of shock. I passed the paper around and everyone gasped. What were they gasping at?

When the paper got to Paul he was looking at the paper and then at Bella and at the paper again, I could smell the tears before I seen them. Paul dropped the paper and ran out the door. I walked over to where he was stood and look at it again. That is when I seen the names of her blood mother and father. The same name as Paul's mum and dad who died two years ago. Bella was Paul's sister but that was not the only thing the birthdays were the same day, I knew they has the same birthday it was coming up next mouth, How could I not of seen it Paul and Bella were twins. Bella took the paper off me and looked at it and her eyes went wide before she passed out again.

**BPOV**

How could this be happening? One second my life was fine other than two killer vampires after me but what is new about that? And the next I find out mi adopted with a twin brother who I though was my best friend? And me being the idiot I am I passed out again.

Waking up again I fine my family around me with my head on Sam's lap.

I look around and find the one person I wanted to see, I look up to find Paul had come back and know looking at me with tears rolling down his face. He walked over to me and sat on the floor looking, turned around to face me and gave me a hug, " I always wanted a sister, but I twin sister is just the best." he said and I just hugged him back.


	24. Chapter 24

**PPOV (PAUL)**

WOW! That is all I could think right now as I hugged Bella, I had a sister not just a sister but I twin sister. I always wanted a sister but every time I asked my perants when I was little I would get told to piss off or hit, I was kinda glad Bella didn't grow up with me, home life was so bad I was not upset when they died two years ago.

My mum and dad if you could call them that were the most abusive perants you could ever think of. Mum could not keep a house the place I called home was smelly, dirty and all round disgusting. I would never have any friends round, I was way to embarrassed. We had very little food in and any that we did have was rotten and old. The clothes I had were dirty and had so many howls in and they never fit. I asked her once if we could get some new clothes and she beat me with a belt saying I was a ungrateful basterd. I was six years old. My mum worked at the local supermarket gossip was she was sleeping with most of the men round la push. She use to say having kids was the worst mistake she ever made .At the time I never knew she has twins but she said it there and I never though anything about it.

My dad was worse he was drunk and into all kinds of drugs, every time he came home he would beat me. He never had a job but he always had money to spend on drugs or drink. I remember watching him beat mum sometimes I would try and pull him off her but I was never that strong. Now you might be thinking if his mum beat him why try and help her? Simple I don't think that you should ever hit a woman. But as much as I tried I could never help her. Did she deserve my help? No but would I sit back and just watch her get ten tons of shit beat out of her? No.

It was two years ago when they died, I was walking home one night from Jared's house he has always been my best friend. When I got home mum and dad were fighting again, dad had mum pinned to the wall. I ran up to my dad and tried to pull him off her, I could see her turning blue trying to get her breath, I tried to pull him off her but he was so strong. Next thing I know I am lay on the floor with my dad hitting me with a bat and kicking me. I looked over at my mum and she was lay on the floor , her face with blood running down it with her left eye swollen shut. I must of passed out with the pain becoming to much.

I woke up two days later in hospital with jared sat in a chair next to me. I was told I had five broken ribs a crack skull and I had to have a operation to relive swelling on my brain. A police officer came in and told her what had happened. Jared had come round with his dad and seen my dad beating me. Matt jared's dad had pulled my dad off me but then my dad had pulled a gun out and shop my mum in the head then shot himself in the chest. Thankfully jared had called the police and ambulance and they had come and brought me hear.

I found out my dad was high and drunk and flipped out on mum about her sleeping round. The doctors told me there was so many drugs in his blood that it was a miracle he had not over dossed. I don't even think I felt upset I just didn't feel anything.

I spent just over a week in hospital and then I went to like with jared. I sold the house and put the money in the bank for when I wanted to find a place to live. I found out my parents did have money but just did not let anyone know about it. All that went into the bank as well. I stayed with jared and his family for about six mouths. I moved out the day I phased. I hears some people talking about my mum being a prostitute and just lost it. The pack know everything but never talk about it.

When I first heard about Bella I hated her she had willingly dated a vamp and it made me sick, but when Sam found her in the woods I felt sorry for her she looked so small and hurt. Then she slapped me and god I was so pissed I phased, Sam nearly killed me over that but Over time after Sam imprinted on her I found that we had a lot in common. Bella loved to read and was very stubborn just like me. Not a lot of people knew I liked to read only the pack knew and now Bella. I felt like I wanted to protect her, I found I felt like I was meant to protect her. But to find out she was not only my sister but my twin, I was over the moon. But having Sam as a brother in law when the time comes that might be a little hard to get use to. Looking at Sam I could see the love her had for my sister, WOW that feels weird to think .

Letting go of Bella she went to sit on Sam's lap, I looked around at everyone and I could see the shock on there faces. It made me want to laugh. Everyone sat in silence for what seamed like forever until Bella asked the question I didn't know how to answer. "why did they not want me" I could see the tears fall down her face.

"Its not like I did not have a good life and I don't blame Charlie or my mum I loved them so much and still do but why did they want to get rid of me? " I wish I could of told her the answer but I don't know the answer. Bella did not know our perants and I did not want to tell her hot they were or what they were like. So I had to tell her.

"Bella out parents were not nice people as you know they are dead" I went on to tell her about everything, about how the house was like how mum was, the gossip about her and the beatings she and dad gave me. I told her about hot our dad was a druggie and how he drank to much. I went on to tell her about the night he killed her. Jared filled in the gaps on what happened when I was passed out. By the end of it Sam had a crying Bella on his lap face burred in his chest. The volturi were all trying to calm Bella down, I wanted to pull her away from them but I kept reminding myself that they loved her and would not hurt her. After about a hour Bella had fell asleep, Sam took her up to bed and came downstairs. We talked for a bit and sat around watching TV, Bella woke up about 6:30pm and we ordered pizza. I once thought of Bella as a sister but know I know she really is my twin sister I couldn't be happier. One good thing is I will never forget her birthday.

**A/N **

**OK SO YOU FOUND OUT ABIT ABOUT PAUL AND HIS PAST. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR, I KNOW MY SPELLING IS PRITTY BAD BUT IM TRYING MY BEST **

**WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON**

**MANDA XXX:)**


End file.
